El Regreso, Vida Nueva NaruHina
by SnkSpartan
Summary: Un dulce reencuentro. Después de casi tres años de entrenamiento con Jiraiya el rubio Uzumaki regresa entusiasmado a Konohakagure no Sato.  Su cambio es rotundo, únicamente para poder estar con su amada Hinata-Hime...
1. Prólogo

**El Regreso, Vida Nueva (NaruHina).**

**Prologo**

En la nación del Fuego, la más grande y poderosa de las cinco, se encuentra la aldea Oculta entre las Hojas, Konohagakure no Sato, aquella aldea ninja que hace aproximadamente 80 años se fundó, la cual sobresale sin duda de su poderío económico, militar y territorial, si aquella aldea de shinobis.

El sol sale, nace un nuevo día, como siempre por toda la vida del astro rey, créese arrastrando con ello los primeros rayos, avanzando lentamente por las caras esculpidas en roca, aquellas figuras importantes e inmemorables, los rostros de los Hokages, aquellos llamados _"Shinobis Maestros"_ que protegen la seguridad de dicha aldea. Pasan lentamente los minutos, cada segundo cuenta, los rayos avanzan imponentemente, nada los detiene, un segundo, y abarca otros metros más, alimentando a los plantas con esa vital energía, siguiendo su preciado camino, se postran sobre un monumental edificio, situado justo debajo de dicho monumento, sin duda el más alto de toda la aldea shinobi, aquella torre de color rojo que sirve como punto de vigía para cuidar de esta, allí se toman las decisiones que convergen para el futuro de ella, su majestuosidad solo indica que se trata de la torre Hokage, caracterizada por ese monumental Kanji que dice "Fuego".

Pasan los minutos y el día se postra totalmente, ha amanecido, el día comenzó, la aldea lentamente inicia sus labores, comercios abreven, gente, poca, pero al fin aldeanos pasean por las calles tranquilas y desoladas en busca de su trabajo, otros más para comprar los víveres de la despensa, otros en cambio para contratar los servicios de los shinobis. Todo se encuentra tranquilamente, tanta tranquilidad es abrumadora, sin duda, se extraña la alegría de cierta persona.

Ya son casi las 10 de la mañana, una rubia, de unos 27 años de edad con una gran cabellera que le llega a la mitad de la espalda acompañada de una cola de caballo se encuentra en una amplia oficina, en la torre del Hokage, viendo por la ventana de su oficina, contempla como se mueve su preciada aldea, aquella que juro proteger hace ya varios años. Melancólica se encuentra, sin duda aunque no lo quiera aceptar, extraña a aquel chiquillo rubio hiperactivo que le salvo la vida, aquel que le curo su Hematofobia {terror a la sangre} y que por él acepto su actual puesto, aburrida se encuentra, después de todo ser Hokage es extenuante y aburrido trabajo de oficina, daría lo que fuera por una ocurrencia del mencionado o un coqueteo de su maestro pervertido, aquel shinobi amigo suyo, con el cual creció y se convirtió en ninja, sí, aquel el Sannin domador de los sapos, ese ermitaño del monte Myobokuazn , su antiguo compañero Jiraya el Gama-Sannin, cualquiera de los dos sería bastante bueno, para salir de esa rutina que sin duda la mata, pero, a pesar de todo, ella sabe, que no es posible, aun no.

Pasando por otra parte de la aldea nos encontramos en una gran y lujosa zona de la susodicha, una parte muy importante, en ella descansa el orgullo del Clan más importante y respetado, uno muy temido por sus grandes habilidades ninjas, especializados en Taijutsu, sin duda único, poderoso pero gentil, a la vez de devastador y mortal, aquellos ninjas que se caracterizan por su línea de sangre o Kekengenkai, un Dōjutsu o técnica ocular, la cual se caracteriza por poseer unos ojos perlados, como la luna, la cual al activarse dan una vista en un ángulo de 360°, complementada con la capacidad de ver atreves de objetos sólidos, y sobre todo, poder ver la red de chakra, y con ello ver los tenketsus del cuerpo, para, de esa forma, bloquearlos y terminar con el enemigo, sin duda esos son los Hyuuga.

En dicha mansión descansa una joven mujer de cabellera negra-azulada, de una tez blanca como la nieve, su rostro denota pureza, ternura e inocencia, la cual es adornada por un par de hermosos ojos perlados, de un color como la luna, estos demuestran una tranquilidad y paz.

La Heredera del clan Hyuuga se encuentra en el jardín trasero contemplando el hermoso lago que se encuentra en la parte suroeste de la mansión, ese, sin duda es el lugar preferido de la hermosa kunohichi, porque, sencillo en ese lugar convivio una gran parte con su madre, si con ella Hikare Hyuuga {invente el nombre} aquella hermosa mujer, que fue y será la viva imagen de Hinata, su hermosa madre sin duda es la persona más apreciada por la joven mujer, ella siempre le demostró cariño, amor y seguridad, cosa que se esfumo por completo tras su muerte, cuando ella apenas poseía 7 años, su madre murió de una extraña enfermedad, dejándola sola en esa enorme mansión. Sola, sí, ¿irónico no?, encontrarse en una gran mansión y ser ignorada, despreciada por su padre, odiada por la rama secundaria del clan, rechazada por su hermana y el resto de las personas de ese lugar, duro, sin duda; pero a pesar de ello se encuentra feliz, ¿Por qué?. La razón no es otra más que un chico de orbes tan azules como el mar, de cabellos alborotados, dorados como los rayos del astro rey, el sol, si aquel joven rechazado y odiado, sin ningún motivo "aparente" para ella, aquel chiquillo de tres bigotes en cada mejilla, aquel que siempre muestra una sonrisa y una gran determinación para superarse, ese, que siempre dice "Dattebayo", aquel joven, el Jinjuriki del Kyuubi no Youko, si la joven Hyuuga se encuentra feliz por el recuerdo de su gran amor, Uzumaki Naruto.

Pasando por su mente, la peliazul, recuerdo momentos felices que compartió con su madre, recuerda lo mucho que a ella le gustan las flores, eso le trae memorias, siempre se encontraban las dos, en el jardín, Hikare siempre cuidando y regalándole una bella flor a su amada hija, poniéndole una rosa blanca sobre su oreja derecha, resaltando así sus hermosa cara angelical.

Por algún motivo extraño la Hyuuga, Hinata, se encuentra pensativa, pero de una forma diferente, el porqué de esa sensación, se le hace peculiar, como si supiera que algo importante pasara, tal vez, vea de nuevo a su amado ojiazul, no, no lo cree, su mente le ha de jugar una broma pesada de nuevo, sin más decide pasar por alto dicha sensación, sabiendo que a veces es mejor no tratar de comprender las cosas, decide contemplar una rato más el hermoso jardín de su madre, se acerca a paso lento, una vez ahí se agacha cuidando de no manchar su ropa, toma una hermosa flor blanca y se la coloca como de antaño lo hacia su fallecida madre, ella, sin duda se encuentra feliz, porque, no lo sabe, solo que hoy será un gran día; como si eso fuese una señal del destino un rayo de sol cae sobre ella bañándola, dejando ver la hermosura de su rostro, dándole una seguridad que le haría hacer cualquier cosa, sin más decide que es hora de salir, dar una vuelta, no desaprovecharía su día libre, este, por algo, es especial, por ello se le encontraba tan distante en el entrenamiento de ayer con su equipo shinobi, y para evitar cualquier incidente su sensei, Kurenai Yuhi, le dio el resto de la semana libre, su equipo, se fue por la mañana a una misión en el país del arroz por una semana, siendo escolta de un pareja de mercaderes, su sensei le dijo que se distrajera durante ese tiempo. Sin más la joven Hyuuga salió de la mansión, no sin antes pedir permiso a su padre, diciendo que daría una vuelta por la aldea, para así, no preocuparlo y no le esperasen en la comida y cena, dado que planea llegar por la noche, ¿Qué hará? Solo el destino le sabe.

**Dos días antes, cerca del país de la Olas.**

A lo lejos de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas, Konohakagure no Sato entre los mites del país del Fuego y la tierra de las Olas, se encuentra dos sombras, una de un hombre mayor, fácilmente de unos 50 años, con una cabellera blanca, larga y alborotada y puntiaguda que le cae como cascada hasta la espalda baja, el cual lleva consigo unas sandalias de madera, su traje ninja {esa malla con forma de anillos metálicos, la que llevan debajo de su ropa} compuesto de una ropa verde pistache {soy malo con los colores, aclaro es su misma ropa, solo que trato de describirla para darle narrativa} el cual se compone de un par de pantalones, una camisa holgada manga larga, que en los extremos de esta se encuentran un muñequera bastante larga de color verde oscuro, sobre su camisa se encuentra un chaleco rojo desabrochado con un ovalo amarillo a cada costado, terminando con su protector que demuestra el Kanji (油, Abura) o "aceite" el cual se encuentra amarrado sobre su frente, terminando con un enorme pergamino que cuelga por detrás de su espalda, el cual es muy importante ya que en él se encuentra el contrato de los sapos, una de las más poderosas invocaciones del mundo shinobi. Al lado del domador de los sapos el Gamma-Sannin se encuentra un joven de unos 16 años, de una altura de 1.65 aproximadamente, de cabellera dorada como el sol, de ojos azules, con unas peculiares maracas en sus mejillas, tres para ser exactos, en forma de bigotes, aquel chico sin duda es el Jinjuriki del Kyuubi no Youko, el rey de los Bijuus, si esas criaturas de colas que poseen una cantidad de chakra descomunal, el joven sin duda es Uzumaki Naruto, aquel joven ya no es el mismo niño que abandonó su aldea hace más de dos años para entrenar con es Sannin pervertido, ahora sin duda se nota que es un joven poderoso, fuerte, y calculador; ya que no denota rastros de aquel joven travieso e idiota que alguna vez fue, no ahora es un poco serio, pero no siendo un amargado, piensa las cosas antes de hacerlas, su apariencia también cambio, ahora porta un apariencia musculosa, el cual denota el intenso entrenamiento que ha tenido, lleva puesto unos pantalones completamente negros, que le llegan hasta las rodillas {je, se mira como idiota con esos pantalones naranjas que le llegan antes de las rodillas} una sudadera negra manga larga con un cuello que le llega a la garganta, por sus extremos laterales de color naranja, danto una T de color negro {ya me agrada su chamarra, y de hecho las venden, ja vi a un chavo como de 4 semestre con ella puesta, creo que se creía Naruto, y a mí me decían loco por leer los mangas, y ese mi amigo que me decía loco, pues, ya le entro a leer mangas, ja que irónico} y en la parte trasera de esta, comprendido como la espalda lleva un circulo con una espiral en el centro de color rojo, el joven Uzumaki, lleva su porta shurinkens en su pierna derecha, sobre las vendas blancas que se encuentran a mitad de la misma, portando una capa manga corta color rojo como complemento, la cual posee unas flamas negras en la base de esta {ja se mira chido Naruto con su capa de la pelea de Pain, si no la tiene parece menso, lo siento fans que aman a naruto, pero esa es la opinión de su servidor –hombre, por si no se han dado cuenta-} y atrás de dicha capa el joven portador del Kyuubi lleva un pergamino rojo, tal y cual lo hace su maestro {recuerden que aquí ya no es el mismo estúpido –con el perdón de la palabra-} y finalmente su banda ninja de color negro con el símbolo de la Hoja sobre la placa metálica de esta.

De dicha forma las sombras de los ya mencionados avanzan rápidamente por la penumbra de la noche a una gran velocidad, saltando por las ramas de los árboles, cada vez con mayor intensidad, acelerando y acortando cada vez más su camino hacia su destino.

-Vamos Jiraiya-Sensei, apúrate ya quiero llegar a Konoha. –Menciono el joven de cabellos dorados con una gran intensidad, que sin duda demuestra las grandes ansias de regresar.-

-Cállate Naruto, -respondió sencillamente el Gamma-Sannin-

-Pues que quieres que haga sensei, ya estamos a unas pocas horas y me muero por regresar-

-Ja, y tú crees que no lo sé, si lo vienes diciendo desde hace tiempo, -poniendo un tono de voz más serio y amenazador- y agradece que regresamos medio año antes….-

-Lo sé, Jiraiya, lo sé, pero sabes por qué verdad… -pregunto el joven, mientras aceleraba el paso-

-Sí, como no saberlo, si me lo dices a cada rato, pero entiende, regresamos una casi dos semanas antes de lo acordado con Tsunade-

-Y eso me agrada mucho-

-Ja, ja, se ve que estas muy impaciente, -riéndose por la actitud que acostumbraba poner su pupilo tiempo atrás cuando lo conoció- …recuerda que aun así debemos ir tranquilos, total ya la has esperado por más de dos años un poco más no te va a matar…-

-Tienes razón… -pero el viejo Sannin no lo dejo continuar-

-Además necesitaremos un descanso, no creo que sea conveniente para ti que te vea todo mugroso, porque al ritmo que vamos así terminaremos-

-Si tienes mucha razón, y sabes… a veces es algo molesto…-

-Que esperabas mocoso –diciéndolo con un tono burlón- después de todo soy un gran sabio…

De dicha forma los dos shinobis, continuaron su recorrido solo que ahora a paso lento, total el joven Uzumaki ya había terminado de ser convencido por el pervertido de su maestro, que sin duda lo hizo por mero interés, como en el camino para llegar a la Hoja tienen que pasar por un pequeño pueblo, con aguas termales mixtas, muy transitado por los viajeros sacaría provecho para sus "investigaciones".


	2. Capítulo 1: He vuelto mi Hime princesa

**El Regreso, Una Nueva Vida (NaruHina)**

**Capítulo 1: He vuelto mi Hime (princesa).**

Una joven de cabellos negros-azulados se encuentra caminando por las transitadas calles de la Aldea Oculta de la Hojas, Konohakagure no Sato; sin rumbo fijo desde que salió de su hogar, del imponente territorio de los Hyuuga, camina como se mencionó sin rumbo fijo, con la mirada perdida, la gente pasa a su lado, nadie le presta atención al fin y al cabo es una mujer más, solo otra shinobi de la aldea, que, aunque sean pocas mujeres activas las hay y ella pasa desapercibida. Pocas personas notan que es una Hyuuga, si salvo aquellos que presentan atención a algunos detalles e inmediatamente se percatan que es alguien importante, ya que al no poseer la ninguna marca en su frente le hace uno de los pocos Hyuuga importantes, pero aun así el mundo sigue, las personas van y vienen, unos cuantos comprando cosas para su despensa, otras más para complacer su vanidades, y hay quienes solo pasean. La heredera lleva rato caminando, solo se deja llevar por su instinto, se aleja cada vez más de la aldea pasando por el suroeste de su posición actual, acercándose cada vez más al monumento de los Maestros Hokages, sin más sigue su camino, sus ojos claramente ven a la nada, pero enfocan por un momento el majestuoso e imponente cielo azul, y de nueva cuenta avanza perdiéndose en aquel lugar sin que nadie note su solitaria alma, algo bueno, supone ella.

El Sol avanza, cada vez más los rayos llegan de forma perpendicular, no cabe duda ya se acerca el medio día, la temperatura aumenta un poco, pero aun así es soportable. En la entrada de la aldea se aprecian dos personas haciendo guardia.

En las cercanías de Konohakagure no Sato se aprecian dos sombras, lentamente van caminando, avanzando sin ninguna preocupación, un joven de unos 16 años aparentemente caminada al lado de un hombre ya mayor de unos 53 años. Pasados ya los minutos ambas sombras se acercan a los monstruosas puertas de dicha aldea, claramente alcanzan los 15 metros de altura por unos 6 de largo, ambas están abiertas de ambos lados, a escasos cinco metros de estas se localiza una pequeña caseta o puesto de revisión para las personas que entran a dicha aldea, ya sean tanto civiles que vienen a contratar los servicios ninjas, comerciantes en busca de negocios remunerables para sus bolsillos, viajeros que van de paso, en fin un sinfín de personas con objetivos distintos.

Las dos personas llegan al fin hasta la puerta, cesan por un momento su amena conversación, se acercan a dicha caseta, para así proporcionar sus datos y obtener libre acceso a la aldea. Los vigilantes se sorprenden a ver a los nuevos visitantes, sin duda llevan tiempo sin verles, pero lo que más le sorprende es el cambio del joven rubio que se encuentra a un lado del viejo peliblanco, indistintamente este llena los formularios, los entregan y dan autorización de entrada, las figuras prosiguen su recorrido con tanta calma.

Mientras tanto con los vigilantes estos a un no salen de su asombro, hasta que uno de ellos decide romper el silencio.

-Lo viste Kotetsu, no lo puedo creer, cuanto ha cambiado-

-Sí, lo vi, lo malo es que ya acabo la paz y la tranquilidad de la aldea, ¿no es así Izumo?- pregunto el otro guardia, a su acompañante, dejando así una menuda platica.

La pareja shinobi avanza lentamente hacia la torre Hokage, donde reside el líder de la aldea, la Legendaria Sannin Tsunade, la ninja medico más grande que se haya conocido en este mundo shinobi, además de ser conocida también como la "Legendaria Perdedora" o "La princesa de las babosas".

El recorrido termina, ahora sobran unos metros más, pasan entre guardias lo cuales les saludan, siguen su camino en silencio, algo incómodo, pero no por ello preocupante, cada hombre vagando en sus propios pensamientos y mundos, dejando todo ajeno a ellos fuera de este. Pasan cinco minutos más y llegan a una gran puerta roja, el de mayor edad se para en seco, logrando que su joven acompañante choque con este, su reacción no se hace esperar puesto que se molesta e inmediatamente se pone listo para discutir, pero reacciona logrando ver que se localizan en frente de la oficina de la Goindaime Hokage; se calma, recupera la compostura, intercambia una mirada con su maestro, este asiste y toca la puerta.

Una joven de cabellos rosados se encuentra terminando parte de su entrenamiento de ninjutsu medico con su segunda maestra en esta área, si aquella mujer es alumna de Tsunade-sama, es una mujer de cabellos negros con ojos del mismo color, tiene el cabello corto y con este al final de la misma cabellera una dono la cual le genera una pequeña coleta, se acompaña con un yukata {es un kimono ropa típica japonés de algodón más ligero, si no buscar en google, o Wikipedia, como deseen} de color negro con unos borde color hueso por sus extremos, este se amarra a su cintura con unas vendas blancas, lleva un par de zapatillas del mismo color, y de bajo de su ropa una malla de protección ninja y sobre sus brazos posa un cerdito llamado tontón el cual posee un chaleco rojo; la joven pelirosa se encuentra agobiada y fastidiada, porque, gracioso, luego de soportar semejante entrenamiento en ninjutsu medico con Shizune, el cual consiste en separar los componentes básicos de un veneno de nivel medio del cuerpo de un pequeño conejo sin lastimar o comprometer el sistema nervioso del individuo mencionado {en ecología se le conoce según recuerdo a todo ser vivo como individuo, y no necesariamente a los seres humanos, refiriéndome tanto a plantas como animales, bueno eso recuerdo de 4 semestre que tuve esa clase, je creo que se me vino a la cabeza por ver Naruto Shippuden cuando sale el Pain que invoca animales y le da una buena tunda a Ibiki} tendrá que cubrir el resto de la maña y tarde con unas cuantas horas de la noche en sus turnos en el hospital y cubrir las horas adeudadas de vigilancia {ja, sufre pelirosa, muajaja}.

Los shinobis entran a la amplia oficina de la actual Hokage, esta se encuentra en calma, mucha paz y tranquilidad, esto les pareció gracioso, aquella mujer que ambos conocen se encuentra tan concentrada y sumergida en esa pila de papeles que al parecer dejo pendientes por tomar una que otra botella de esa bebida embriagante que tanto le gusta, lo cual se nota, ya que se aprecian barias de dichas botellas tiradas por los alrededores de su escritorio, pero al pasar el tiempo y no recibir respuesta de los individuos que entraron a su oficina sin pedir permiso, se molesta y levanta el tono de voz acompañado de una pequeña vena hinchada en su cien derecha, lentamente se prepara para dar un buen golpe al primer ser que vea y así apaciguar su eterno sufrimiento, el papeleo, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver quienes se encuentran frente a ella esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, y otra un poco más notoria pero no dejando a lado su tono serio y analítico.

-Hey, Tsunade ¿Cuánto tiempo?, -dejando un suspiro por parte del Gamma-Sannin para tomar un tono burlón- ¿no te alegras de vernos? –termino con un tono serio-

-Hola Tsunade-sama –saludo muy respetuosamente el rubio-

-He, -aun saliendo de su asombro esta vez no por verlos si no por la educación que presento su rubio amigo- Na… Naruto eres tú –pregunto una exaltada Tsunade-

-Sí, Tsunade, es él, este –agarrando del hombro a Naruto- es Naruto Uzumaki, y déjame decirte que ya no es el crio que conociste hace tiempo, se ha hecho muy fuerte-

-Eso lo creo Jiraiya, no te niego que ha de ser fuerte se nota, ¡¿pero que le paso, míralo todo cambiado, dime que le hiciste?-

-Je, je, nada Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sensei no me hiso nada, nada… -siendo interrumpida por la Goindaime-

-Dijiste "Jiraiya-sensei" que paso con eso de "ero-sennin" –pregunto de nueva cuenta la ojimiel-

-Como le decía Tsunade-sama, no fue nada solo que simplemente madure, además que tenía que cambiar por varias cosas, si cosas importantes y por una persona, pero bueno dejemos eso…-

La líder de la aldea de la Hoja se sentó en su cómoda silla, acercándose al escritorio, cobro la compostura que perdió momentos atrás tras haber recibido una grata sorpresa la cual se intensifico al ver un notable cambio de una persona muy importante y valiosa en su vida. Tras analizar un poco lo escuchado por el gennin rubio se formó un semblante que denotaba una risa traviesa, quizás es por lo que su retorcida mente maquila, así que en un tono burlón y pícaro comenzó hablar viendo fijamente al rubio.

-Bueno, ya veo, me alegra que hayan regresado, pero me sorprende mucho que estén con semana y media de anticipación, díganme a que se debe este acto tan repentino-

-Bueno, veras Tsunade, este chiquillo ya me tenía arto de con sus berrinches, amenazas y chantajes y otras cosas que no deseo relevar de que volviéramos lo más pronto a Konoha, por eso adelantamos el viaje, y no fue de tres como se tenía planeado sino de casi dos y medio-

-Hum, interesante –pronuncio la hermosa rubia con un cara divertida- bueno, supongo a no ser que sean imaginaciones perversas de esta tal vez retorcidamente, bueno, ¿naruto querías regresar por una chica verdad? –viendo que el rubio se desconcentro y movió nerviosamente un brazo dedujo que su hipótesis es correcta por lo cual continuo- bueno veo que es cierto ahora solo falta ver quien es la desafortunada –burlándose así del rubio-

-Hoye Tsunade-sama no ofenda de esa forma, ó ¿quiere que le vuelva a llamar vieja de nuevo? –pregunto divertidamente-

-No es para tanto Naruto, se ve que no aguantas una simple broma-

-Bueno después de todo creo que te la dejare pasar-

-Y Tsunade quieres que te diga el nombre de la pobre chica o ¿quieres adivinar? Y apostamos no es un poco de Sake y unos días libres, ¿he, que dices? –Menciono insistentemente el Sannin de cabello blanco-

-Se me olvidaba, -sacando de entre sus cosas un pequeño pergamino, el cual lo revisa, y una vez verificado que se trata del deseado se acerca a la Goindaime la cual ve con intriga las acciones del rubio- esto es para usted Tsunade-sama un pequeño regalo, ábralo seguro le gustara-

La Goindaime se alegró al ver que aun con ese cambio de actitud Naruto, aquel chico que considera como un hijo se muestre alegre y cariñoso. Sin perder más aplico un poco de chakra en este y después de una pequeña explosión de humo se aprecia una botella bien tratada y fina, en el cual se denota una etiqueta roja con varios kanjis dibujados en este, y en la parte superior un pequeño símbolo, sin duda el sello oficial de la feudal de la nación del fuego recordar que en el manga el feudal es una mujer, cuando ponen a danzo como Rokoudaime Hokage o Sexto Hokage lo que le hizo llamar más la atención y voltear directamente al rostro del Uzumaki y preguntarle de donde le obtuvo. Cabe recalcar que era uno de los mejores Sake, que hay en la nación siempre toman Sake {bebida alcohólica típica en Japón} por ello intente que es el mejor, como no tomo imagínense un buen vino de la mejor cosecha y cosas si uno muy caro de unos mil dólares la botella

-Naruto de donde sacaste este Sake –Jiraiya al darse cuenta del regala que le propicio su pupilo a su ex compañera de equipo saco unas cuantas lágrimas de sus ojos- es uno de los mejores que hay, es demasiado escaso y costoso-

-No Naruto, no, ¿Por qué? ¿Porque? ¿Dime porque? ¿Porque a Tsunade? ¿Porque a ella? ¿Yo creí que sería mío? No por nada te trate también, no, no es justo –continuo con sus lamentos, mientras tanto Tsunade feliz de la vida, se levanta y aprieta con gran fuerza al rubio, cambiándole de color momentáneamente-

-Tsu… Tsunade-… sama…. me esta…. matando… cálmese por favor –la rubia reacciono, se calmó y obligo mediante un golpe callar a su amigo de toda la vida.-

-Gracias Naruto es el mejor regalo que me han dado pero dime, ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?-

-Bueno vera, fue hace unos 4 meses, nos encontrábamos cerca de la capital del Fuego, ocurrió un incidente con una bandidos intentaron robar a una carraza de alguien importante, bueno rápidamente fui a ayudar venciéndolos en cuestión de segundos, al terminar una señora ya grande me saludo y agradeció, justo cuando ya me iba me pidió que me quedara, quizás se molestó con migo, la salude y me presente, ella me miro extrañada, no lo supe de inmediato, poco después me pregunto que si sabía quién era, le conteste que no, se rio, me sentí ofendido pero inmediatamente se disculpó, me comentó que le extraña que no supiera quien es, inmediatamente pensé que es alguien importante, justo cuando le preguntaría quien era llegaron unos guardia, ellos al verme cerca de la mujer y ver desmallados a varios de sus guardia y otras personas pensaron que era un delincuente, pero la voz de la mujer les hizo calmarse, ahí fue cuando supe quien fue, ella es la Feudal de la nación del Fuego, no lo podía creer, mis ojos se abrieron como platos me quede con la boca abierta de la impresión, rápidamente me propuse a disculparme por mi falta de educación pero a ella no le importa, más bien lo vio gracioso, así que me dijo que no era necesario todo esto, luego me pregunto si era ninja de Konoha, sin duda vio mi protector, yo asistí con la cabeza, luego me pregunto qué hacía ahí tan lejos y solo, le conté que me encuentro en un entrenamiento ninja y que mi sensei es el Gama-Sannin Jiraiya, se sorprendió de que el fuera mi maestro, luego platicamos por un rato, aunque no fue mucho me ofreció una recompensa bastante grande por salvarle la vida, yo la rechace, a ella le agrado que fuera una persona no ambiciosa, luego me dijo que le pidiese lo que quisiera ya que esos criminales eran buscados además de que era un agradecimiento, yo agradecí y le pedí esa botella de Sake, claro no tenía ni idea de que era tan bueno, solo la vi entre sus cosas cuando los guardias me ofrecieron algo para merendar; sin duda me miro con mala cara, comprendí lo que dije, de modo que le comente que no es para mí si no para una persona especial e importante para mí, le conté que es para la Goindaime Hokage, que a ella le gusta mucho es Sake y seguramente le agradaría, por lo cual ella saco una pequeña sonrisa, así que me pregunto qué quería yo, lo medite un rato, así que después de pensarlo detenidamente le pregunto qué sería un buen regalo para una chica de mi edad… -interrumpido-

-Menuda historia, ¿Quién pensaría que salvarías y te arias amigo de un feudal? Siempre con sorpresas, ¿No Naruto?-

-Bueno, creo que mejor la dejas ahí, ya que por poco cuentas el nombre –comento el Sannin Jiraiya-

-Bueno, la apuesta verdad, hum –pensando unos instantes- bueno conociendo a Naruto todo ello lo hiso por Sakura, si seguro todo es para impresionarla o me equivoco-

-Bueno Tsunade tu apuesta por ella, ¿verdad?-

-Ja, -viéndolo directamente a los ojos- ¡¿No me digas que sabes el nombre, tramposo…?-

-La verdad Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya sensei no lo sabe, es mi secreto, pero bueno, creo que luego les cuento, no, ¡Adiós! –desapareciendo en una nube blanca-

-A donde fue –pregunto una muy molesta Hokage-

-La verdad creo que ha de estar con ella-

-Si tú lo dices ha de ser verdad, pero bueno, ¿siempre hace eso?-

-Que, de usar un Kage Bushin, sí, eso siempre lo hace, lo domina tanto que hay ocasiones que no tengo idea si estoy con el verdadero, y la verdad no me sorprende que lo haya hecho, después de todo se empeñó tanto en mejorar tan rápido y de regresar que, bueno ya ves…-

-Se ve que la ha de querer mucho, mira que hacerlo cambiar rotundamente para bien, tiene que ser muy importante para el-

-Si sin duda-

-Bueno y tú por quien le apuestas-

-Je, la verdad hay una niña que estuvo con el antes de irse, hum, creo recordad que era una Hyuuga, tal vez sea ella,-

-No, no lo creo siempre estaba hablando de Sakura y por lo que se dé él siempre la ha querido mucho, ya me estoy saboreando esas vacaciones, je, te are sufrir, ja, ja –risa de maniática-

-Solo te digo si piensas medir su nivel, está bien, pero que no sea hoy, no te convendría, después de todo ya lo viste…-

-Tienes razón, pero cuéntame que ha sido de ti durante todo este tiempo-

-Bueno Tsunade, está bien, pero vamos por un poco de Sake, ya sabes, han pasado muchas cosas, además algo de compañía no cae mal, vamos y me cuentas como ha ido por aquí, después de todo deseo saber muchas cosas…-

-Vamos pues, espero que no se moleste Shizune,…-

De dicha forma quedaron en una entretenida conversación dos ex compañeros de equipo, ambos Sannins recordando viejas historias.

La ojiperla luego de vagar por mucho tiempo por la aldea llega finalmente al monte Hokage, se detiene contempla cada detalle de este, se detiene sobre la cabeza del cuarto, sonríe, se sonroja levemente y camina hacia las escaleras de este.

Tres, dos, una, ya no más escalones, afín se encuentra en la sima del monumento, pasa por un mirador se detiene y contempla la hermosa vista de la aldea. Como si buscara algo con tanta desesperación voltea su cabeza buscando algo, inconscientemente activa su línea sanguínea, se aprecia su Byakugan, la venas de sus vasos sanguíneos circundantes a los ojos se marcas notablemente como si estas quisieran salirse de dicho rostro, sus ojos sin pupila totalmente perlados son marcados en el centro por una figura levemente circular, dando así la forma de un aro pequeño, su mirada se pierde, viendo fijamente al horizonte, su visión cambia, ya no ve en colores, ahora todo es en un gris, negro y blanco, dicha visión se intensifica, viendo mayor cantidad de detalles, una lejanía que quizás ella no sepa, no lo controla, pero su vista se posa sobre un punto específico, a unos tres kilómetros de la puerta norte, ubicada exactamente al noroeste de su ubicación actual. El Byakugan se desactiva, no dejo ver ni apreciar aquella par de figuras, pero ella sonríe, la Hyuuga, Hinata sonríe, alegremente posa su mano a la altura de su corazón, acerca más un collar que trae desde hace más de dos años y medio, aquella piedra verde esmeralda la agarra con su palma, la cierra y la acerca a su rostro, vuelve a sonreír el sonrojo en su rostro se hace más notorio, vuelve a enfocar su vista en aquel punto, le agrada esa sensación de bienestar y felicidad, los colores tan bellos y alegres le hacen sonreír, contempla de nueva cuenta la aldea, viendo a cada niño jugar con sus amigos a ser un "ninja", a estos dar vueltas por la aldea cuidándola, a pequeños y grandes caminar alegremente, otros tantos haciendo cosas diversas. Y de esa forma se pierde en sus pensamientos nuevamente contemplando quien sabe qué cosa, eso sí feliz y sonrojada.

En la lejanías se aprecian dos sombras, por su compleción se denota claramente que son dos hombres, una indica que es un joven adolecente, la otra que es una persona mayor, un adulto, estas caminan platicando de cosas vánales y otras más, de un momento a otra se detienen, la más pequeña se acerca a un árbol y se sienta, saca de su mochila una cantinflera y toma un poco de agua, busca nuevamente y saca un poco de fruta para almorzar le ofrece a su acompañante, este acepta y se detienen por un rato.

Siguiendo con su recorrido se acercan a un poblado bastante grande, el joven siente un sensación bastante extraña, sin duda le llama la atención, se siente cálida, le agrada y recuerda la última vez que la vivió, bastante tiempo por cierto, "creo que ya me descubrió" pensó felizmente, siguieron con su caminata hablando de algo gracioso, a unos cuantos minutos logran apreciar dos grandes puertas de madera, estas claramente alcanzan los 10 metros de altura, ambas abiertas de par en par, y poco más al fondo una pequeña caseta de vigilancia. El hombre sonríe, se siente feliz de ver con tanto entusiasmo a su joven acompañante, caminan un poco más, ven a un par de guardias, ellos se sorprenden de verlos, rellenas un pequeño formulario en el libro de visitas y siguen con su recorrido, lentamente caminan rumbo a un gran edificio rojo con un gran Kanji en la parte superior del mismo que dice "Fuego" el cual refiriéndose al edificio se encuentra debajo de una gran montaña bastante curiosa ya que posee cinco rostros esculpidos en ella.

Pasando tres cuadras de la caseta de vigilancia el más joven concentra un poco de energía celeste en su mano y con un susurro mental aparece una copia idéntica de el a no más de 100 metros, su acompañante no se percata de lo acontecido dado que se encuentra más entretenido viendo las jóvenes mujeres caminando "vaya, vaya sin duda Konoha sigue teniendo las mejores mujeres" dijo poniendo una cara de pervertido dejando caer un poco de saliva al maquilar semejantes pensamientos; él más joven de ellos de nueva cuenta junta esa energía en su cuerpo pero antes de susurrar nuevamente en sus pensamientos algo crea una distracción, la cual consiste en llamar a su acompañante, levanta la mano y la dirige al rostro de una joven mujer tallado en la piedra de aquella llamativa montaña "mira ya pusieron el rostro de la vieja" el otro asistió y contesto "creí que no le llamarías así" teniendo su respuesta "si, así es, pero como no me ve y escucha será tal vez la última en mucho tiempo" el viejo como él le llamo rio por el comentario y continuaron su recorrido. Justo después de atraer la atención de su acompañante el joven dijo algo mentalmente y hubo un cambio de lugares, el llego al lugar donde se encontraba su copia y este hizo lo mismo solo que a la inversa la copia al original, por si no se entendió dejándole así su camino libre para su único objetivo reencontrarse con su amada.

Una ojiperla termina de ver la aldea por ese mirador, decide seguir más allá y sube un poco más, intenta llegar a la sima pero se ve interrumpida por la terminación del camino, no obstante esto no frustra sus planes, tan solo lo retrasa un poco, sin pensarlo salta al vacío y con un ágil movimiento pega sus pies con la superficie vertical de la montaña vertical es de arriba abajo, o no, bueno me entienden, esto es muy complejo, si nunca lo recuerdo por lo cual no cae al vacío, sin duda la joven de heredera Hyuuga concentro chakra en las plantas de sus pies para empezar su caminata por la montaña, pasados unos minutos llega a la cumbre de esta, se detiene un instante, suelta un suspiro y camina a la izquierda, unos cuantos metros más y llega a la cabeza del cuarto personaje contados de izquierda a derecha, se encuentra entre el Saindaime Sarutobi Hiruzen y la Goindaime Senju Tsunade, efectivamente esta sobre el padre de su amado, Yoindaime Namikaze Minato, avanza otro tanto y llega a la orilla, se sienta y mueve sus piernas como una pequeña niña jugando con estas cuando esta aburrida, posa sus manos sobre la superficie y hecho una vez esto recuesta su peso sobre sus hombros, mira intensamente al cielo por unos momentos y regresa la mirada perdida sobre la aldea; sin duda desde la entrada se denota la imagen de alguien de complexión delgada y frágil sentada sobre la cabeza del mayor héroe de la aldea, y esto es apreciado por una persona que entra y recorre lentamente junto a su acompañante, él sonríe. La joven Hinata vuelve a levantar la cabeza cierra los ojos esperando algo o a alguien, pone una tierna sonrisa para crear un leve pero aun notorio sonrojo en su blanca cara.

Una estela amarilla se mueve a toda velocidad recorriendo la aldea de la Hojas por su orilla para así no levantar sospecha, avanza por unos segundos más y llega al pie de una montaña, salta fuertemente y termina situándose sobre ella, con todas sus fuerzas rodea el bosque localizado sobre esta, avanza a la izquierda, ahora guarda sus armas, una especie de armas ninjas muy raras asemejadas a unos kunais de tres picos, los cuales se conectan a la base mediante forma ondulada. Camina sigilosamente unos cuantos metros, con cada paso se aprecia más la luz proveniente de afuera, unos pasos más y ya está en la base de los rostros, aprecia la silueta de una joven mujer, su cara crea un semblante de felicidad extrema, al fin tanto tiempo será recompensado, con su misma cautela recorre la distancia que los separa, se acurruca para estar a la altura de aquella mujer, con sumo cuidado se acerca a ella disminuyendo con cada instante la distancia entre ambos, abre sus brazos, los extiende, pega su cuerpo con el de ella, queda su pecho contra la espalda de la joven mujer de cabello negro con tonalidades azuladas, cierra sus brazos para así darle un cálido y tierno abrazo, el cual dura unos minutos, el denota una enorme felicidad, en cambio en ella se muestra un rostro bastante colorado, ambos están sentados abrazándose el rubio detrás de ella de forma protectora intercambiando sus piernas y viendo fijamente a la entrada de la aldea, recuesta su barbilla sobre el hombro derecho de la ojiperla, pasan unos cuantos instantes más y ella habla.

-Tardaste Naruto-kun –con una voz dulce pero alegre-

-Lo sé mi Hime, lo sé, pero era necesario, y bueno sabes que cuesta convencer a Jiraiya-sensei –respondió el rubio-

-Claro que lo sé zorrito –comento la ojiperla- me lo contaste antes de irte y estoy sumamente seguro que te has vuelto muy fuerte –al tiempo que toma la mano de su amado y la aprieta verificando así que no sea otra maquinación de su mente-

-Sabías que vendría hoy –pregunto el joven Kitzune-

-No, no lo sabía –respondió la heredera del Byakugan- simplemente presentí esto, -llevando su mano derecha la cual aún sujeta la de su rubio de ojos azules a su corazón ganando así otra sonrisa de su amado, a la vez que voltea para dar con el rostro que por tanto espero y sin más darle un dulce y cariñoso beso- y sabía que aquí me encontrarías, y ¿sabes creo que todo salió como sentí? –Termino dedicándole esa tierna sonrisa que solo te da alguien que en verdad te ama.-

-Me alegra, lo mismo me paso cuando estábamos a unos tres kilómetros de distancia y…. –viéndose interrumpido por las risas de su novia-

-Igual que yo, mi Byakugan se activó y se dirigió donde venias con Jiraiya-sama, -viendo la cara de sorpresa de su amado por quitarle el elemento sorpresa comprobar de nueva cuenta que a ella nada se le escapa- ¡hey, no te vi! Antes de llegar lo desactive, quería esperar a verte en persona, pero simplemente sabía desde que me levante que hoy sería un muy día muy especial y algo extraño-

- HA –poniendo cara de niño regañado y haciendo un pequeño puchero- ¡de modo que no te sorprendí! –Dijo pareciendo más una pregunta que una afirmación-

-Yo no diría eso, al verte en la entrada y luego a los pocos instantes estabas abrazándome, eso fue raro, si raro, es como sí…-

-Hubiese llegado así de rápido, -viendo como asiste con la cabeza la joven Hinata- fue como un rayo de luz, recorrí toda la aleda por sus orillas y luego rodee el bosque, esa fue una de mis nuevas técnicas, es algo de lo que aprendí para estar y poder cuidarte Hinata-

-Me alegra, se ve que te tomaste muy enserio el entrenamiento –poniendo una cara de tristeza- por ello casi no me escribías verdad –pero antes de que su amado contestara o replicara se adelantó con una cara de suma felicidad- pero lo bueno es que ya regresaste-

-Si mi Hime, me he hecho fuerte y ahora seré yo el que te proteja, además así mi "suegrito" no me pondrá tantos peros, ¡o eso espero! –rio la ojiperla por el comentario del rubio, ya que sabía que a lo que más le teme aparte de los fantasmas bueno es a su suegro-

-Je tienes razón-

-Además seguro me querrá dar una buena "sesión de comportamiento" –menciono un asustado rubio- sospecho que ha de estar un poco molesto aún ¿verdad?-

-Puede ser que sí o puede ser que no –jugo con algo de maldad esas palabras- si después de que te fuiste pensó varias formas de vengarse por "secuestrarme" o como diría yo "robarte mi corazón" –sonrió gentilmente- pero no te preocupes no creo que sea tan serio ya se le abra pasado, bueno eso creo-

-Hum, bueno –poniendo cara pensativa pero con un gesto gracioso logrando así su cometido, una alegre sonrisa de la ojiperla- sí quedo tan mal tendrás que curarme, tal y cual paso aquella vez –al recordad este suceso sudo frio, bastante reviviendo así una mala vivencia-

-Je, eso fue gracioso-

-¿Cómo que gracioso ¡sí casi me mata! Como puedes pensar eso Hime?-

-Ha bueno recordé como terminaron las cosas, y bueno, veras al final mi padre rio algo, hum, como decirlo de forma desquiciada y pues, la verdad, verlo sonreír es muy raro en él, aunque se portó muy estricto todo el tiempo después, no hum, como decirlo de forma desquiciada y pues, la verdad, verlo sonreír es muy raro en él, aunque se portó muy estricto todo el tiempo después, no lo recuerdas siempre vigilando. Pero aun así fue gracioso-

-Sí como no –haciendo un berrinche- tu padre es sádico le gusta verme sufrir, creo que por eso se ha de alegrar de verme de nuevo ¿Quién sabe qué cosas pensó en su desquiciada mente?-

-Hum, solo espero no quedarme viuda antes de tiempo, hum, -volvió a pensar la ojiperla-

-Bueno mi Hime dejemos todo eso, ¿Qué te parece comer un poco, tengo bastante hambre? –pregunto el rubio cargando al mismo tiempo a su amada ojiperla y con ella sostenida por sus cintura con sus manos empezó a girar dando unas risas por parte de ella y una sonrisa por cuenta suya- ¿bueno vamos?-

-Sí Naruto-kun, vamos a… -pensó detenidamente- ¿Dónde yo quiera, sí? –poniendo ojos de corderito a degollar-

-Con esos ojos como decir que no "de cualquier forma te daría a escoger, je, je" –pensó por unos instantes y luego continuo- ¿pero antes, me devuelves el collar que te regale?-

La joven Hinata al escuchar la petición de su amado rubio que tiene como novio se entristeció ya que para ella ese regalo significa mucho, por diversos motivos, es muy valioso, pero se lo pide, de nuevo entristece y sin más se lo quita de su cuello, desabrocha el collar y deja de exhibirse.

-Hime –levantando su barbilla con su mano derecha- no te pongas triste, no es que no quiero que me lo devuelvas, me encantaría que lo guardaras como lo has hecho siempre, ya que a ti te sienta mejor, pero una Hime como tu necesita algo tanto o igual de hermoso como para portar en ese exquisito cuello que tienes –todo esto lo dijo en un susurro acercándose sin que se dé cuenta y ponga la más mínima resistencia a su cuello para susurrarle todo esto a su oído derecho- hum, definitivamente delicioso –termino de hablar para por segunda vez darle un apasionado beso en el cuello, dejándole salir varios suspiros y un leve gemido que éxito al joven de cabellera amarilla, al terminar el tercer beso el cual duro más que los anteriores dejo una pequeña marca evidenciando así un chupetón, pero no satisfecho con eso le mordió levemente- sin duda ese rico, exquisito y hermoso cuello que posees Hina-Hime debe adornarse con algo tan hermoso como su poseedora, y por eso te traigo este hermoso collar –sacando una pequeña caja roja, la cual está decorada con un lindo listón celeste y sobre la esquina inferior izquierda posee unos grabados los cuales dicen "Para la Hyuuga con más suerte del mundo, N. Naruto" y al abrirlo encuentra una pequeña nota que ni el rubio sabía que se encontraba ahí-

-Etto… etto… -incrédula al no saber porque decía "N. Naruto" y no "U. Naruto" y otro poco más al ver la nota que igualmente sorprendió al rubio- Naruto-kun después de todo sigue siendo Hinata, ya no tan tímida, peo Hinata al fin porque dices N. Naruto y no U. Naruto y que es ese papel –apuntando y tomando el pequeño papelito-

-Bueno Hime, eso de N. Naruto es algo que te contare y me alegro mucho averiguarlo y pues la "nota" ni idea, porque no la lees amor –la última palabra susurrándola al oído de la Hyuuga dándole un rubor notorio por y a la vez tomándole de la cintura y acercando sus cuerpos para así escuchar con todo detalle el mensaje si como no, solo quieres estar con Hinata-Hime, suertudo, pero bueno sigamos- Haber esto dice: "Hola si estás leyendo esto significa que has de ser la Hyuuga que tanto me comento Naruto-san hace tiempo cuando nos conocimos –poniendo cara de enfado y celosos- sospecho que te has de haber puesto celosa pero no te preocupes no tengo nada con Naruto-san, solo soy una amiga suya, la Feudal de la Nación del Fuego Daimyo-sama si no saben es el nombre de la Feudal del Fuego sale en el manga 450 "La aldea Agradecida" me salvo la vida y como agradecimiento me pidió un regalo para Tsunade-sama y otro para su maestro Jiraiya-sama sin duda se nota que estima mucho a esos dos Legendarios Sannin, pero sin duda te estima y te ama sobre todo a ti, Hyuuga Hinata, Naruto-san me pido donde conseguir un regalo especial para su novia, me dijo que es lo que más adora y sin duda pude ver la sinceridad de sus palabras por ello te obsequio este hermoso collar que perteneció a mi Bisabuela. jo, jo, Naruto conseguido un buen aliado y un regalo sumamente valioso en varios términos Tal vez pienses que es mucho, pero pude notar que tu novio y espero en un futuro tú esposo {recalcando esta últimas palabras, dando un sonrojo enorme a la Hyuuga y unas ganas enormes de saltar sobre él y besarlo como nunca, pero se contuvo y siguió leyendo} es una persona muy noble y de un gran corazón el cual no pidió absolutamente nada, y menos para él, solo para ti, me alegro mucho ya que me comento que solo desea verte feliz, así que espero que te guste el regalo y que cuando viaje a la Hoja tenga el placer de conocerte. Con esto me despido de ustedes, hasta luego Naruto-san, Hinata-san" –La Hyuuga termino de leer la nota y sin más empezó a llorar de felicidad al comprobar cuando le ama su preciado rubio, y siguiendo a sus instintos se lanzó sobre él besándolo de una forma muy acaramelada por unos minutos, al rato de recobrar la cordura se separó de él. –Gomennasai, no me pude contener gomen Naruto-kun-

-No te disculpes Hime, no me molesta, en cambio me agrada, pero déjame ponerte ese collar Onegai {por favor}-

La Hime asistió separándose un poco del rubio, ambos se levantaron del suelo y luego el ojiazul se posó detrás de la espalda de la ojiperla y con sumo cuidado le coló ese hermoso collar que le hace juego perfecto reflejando así la hermosura de sus perlados ojos. Este collar consistía en ser bordado con hilos de plata bueno no sabía que eso fuese posible pero bueno buscando en google una imagen de un collar para la historia {aclaro soy hombre y bueno pues no tengo mucha idea y como saben una imagen dice más que mil palabras} descubrí el collar y bueno aquí la info por si les interesa .com/2008/01/joyas-tejidas-en-hilo-de-plata/ de forma que el bordado crea una cadena circular dejando pocos espacios debido a la separación de esta, en la parte frontal lleva una piedra de jade bueno eso creo que se une al collar por la parte más pequeña de ella dando la forma de la piedra de un romboide corto {longitud} y alto, en su planta se crea un arco del mismo tipo de bordado.

-¿Cómo me veo Naruto-kun? –Pregunto una muy emocionada Hinata-

-Totalmente hermosa, sin duda eres la Hime más hermosa que puede haber-

-Gracias Naruto –dijo una apenada y sonrojada Hinata-

Pasados unos veinte minutos la pareja ninja baja por el monumento Hokage, estos van tomados de las manos viéndose de reojo por momentos cortos, la ojiperla lleva recargada su cabeza sobre el hombro derecho de su rubio. Ambos caminan lentamente contando sus vivencias durante todo este tiempo separado, el que habla más alegre y de forma espontánea es el rubio, pero eso sí, no sin dejar un su comportamiento serio y controlado, la Hyuuga no se inmuta por su cambio notorio de actitud ya que durante todo el tiempo distanciados él le hablo que ahora es una persona más seria y concentrada pero no dejando de ser alegre y convertirse en un amargado.

Los jóvenes siguieron con su recorrido durante el cual los aldeanos que pasan por donde ellos se encuentran se sorprender de ver de nueva cuenta al Uzumaki, que, para algunos sigue siendo el chico del Kyuubi recordad que así le dice Ebisu, y eso recuerda cuando el Pain lo captura y cambia su opinión de él para dejar de odiarlo y respetarlo para otros un ninja más de la aldea que les ha protegido con su vida, pero, sin duda lo que más les llama la atención es la forma tan cariñosa y por decirlo así "tranquila" no se me ocurrió un sinónimo, más bien una palabra que diga, sereno tranquilo y que se comporte como se debe, y la llevo el día de hoy matando mis pensamientos con varias cosas para terminar de frustrarme con una palabra, no creo que no que presenta el joven rubio y de orbes azules con la joven heredera del Byakugan.

Ambos ninjas llegan aún fino restaurante, en el cual el rubio pide una mesa, son atendidos a los pocos minutos, guiados por un mesero hasta su mesa situada en la parte central pegada a la pared del edificio donde se aprecia la linda vista del jardín trasero que posee dicho lugar, alegremente pide el rubio su comida, le comenta su novia que no tenga problemas y que no se preocupe por el precio, ella está apunto de replicar pero es detenida por el dedo medio de la mano izquierda del ojiazul, diciéndole que este día él le complacería. Poco tiempo después viene a pedir su orden, pasados ya unos veinte minutos reaparece la misma persona con su comida, cada uno come de forma agradable y de vez en cuando por parte de la poseedora del Byakugan le da de comer en la boca a su ojiazul el cual le sigue el juego, esa escena tierna y graciosa es contemplada por algunas personas mayores que se encuentras en las mesas cercanas y al igual que otras parejas mayor edad ven con gracia eso y sonríen para así regresar a sus asuntos.

Al cabo de una hora y cuarto de su entrada al restaurante salen los ya mencionados ninjas, de nueva cuenta se toman de las manos y dan un paseo por la ciudad, la Hyuuga ve un pequeño puesto, una tienda donde encuentran diversas cosas, entre tanto busca con la mirada perdida algo y al encontrarlo lo coge rápido malpensados coger: agarrar, lo digo por aquellas personas de mente perversa, y si no hay ninguna leyendo esto me disculpo, bueno continuemos y sin más se acerca al dueño paga y sale felizmente con una pequeña bolsa negra, luego se detiene en una banca y le habla a su Naruto, este le presta atención y la Hyuuga le agarra su mano, él no opone resistencia y de dicha bolsa saca una sencilla pulsera se la coloca en su muñeca derecha y este le coloca a ella la otra en su muñeca izquierda, le sonríe por el gesto y ella le devuelve la sonrisa con un pequeño beso, ambos se paran y continúan su recorrido tomados únicamente de sus dedos meñiques dejando ver así en la pulsera del Uzumaki ser de color negro con un dige en forma circular color amarillo con una peculiar figura una flama roja en el centro y por parte de ella es una pulsera similar, es de color negro del mismo tamaño en forma circular totalmente roja con una espiral negra en forma inversa. Ambos continúan su recorrido.

Pasan por varios lugares, su día es muy feliz y hermoso, no saben qué cosas hacer en esa primer cita desde su partida, solo se dejan llevar a donde el viento les indica, después de mucho caminar llegan inconscientemente al lugar donde se hicieron pareja, no hablan, van en un silencio el cual en absoluto es incómodo ya que no necesitan intercambio de palabras para transmitir sus emociones y pensamientos, ven aquel viejo tronco donde se sentaron hace ya casi tres años, fue un lugar mágico donde abrieron sus corazón y transmitieron ese cálido sentimiento, amor. Allí fue donde se dieron su primer beso, fue hermoso, sin duda un recuerdo que perdurara por siempre, sin saber cómo el destino los trajo de nueva cuenta ellos se acercan a un gran prado donde se aprecia el vivo color verde del pasto, es de tarde pero aun así el cielo sigue tan azul que da una paz y tranquilidad enorme. Ambos se acercan el rubio ve un lindo lirio morado, lo corta y se lo da a su novia, la Hyuuga acepta gustosamente y avanzan al centro de ese hermoso claro que les trae recuerdos, ambos se acuestan sus cabezas chocan entre sí quedando sus cuerpos en línea recta, en la parte superior se aprecia al joven rubio señalando con su brazo derecho las nueves mencionando la forma que tienen, por otro lado la pelinegra-azulada agarra con sus dos manos el ramo de lirios que anteriormente el rubio le corto, ambos sonríen y platican de diversas cosas, ambos bajo aquel manto celeste que conforme el paso de los minutos se intensifica a un color azul oscuro indicio que la noche está por llegar.

El joven Jinjuriki toma algo de valor y empieza a contarle a su amada novia por qué el nombre de la caja, ella se sorprende a cada instante más y más, su amado le tiene tanta confianza que es la primer persona de enterarse por parte de él sobre su familia, así es el Uzumaki le cuenta a la Hyuuga todo lo que sabe acerca de su linaje y por qué se mantiene en secreto.

Tras las palabras que salen de la boca del poseedor del Kyuubi no Youko la joven heredera de uno de los mejores Kekengenkai, el Byakugan, llora de alegría al enterarse de todo esos secretos, al tiempo que se entristece por el recorrido que lleva todo esto, pero aun así sonríe al saber que hay gente aparte de ella que en verdad aprecia y quiso al rubio, ya que aunque algunos se fueron y otros más le siguen estos a su modo intentaron de la mejor manera de quererlo, así la Hyuuga conoce el triste pasado que tuvieron los que alguna vez serán sus suegros ya fallecidos. Aquellos que dieron todo por el amor de su único hijo y que con penosos resultados él se encuentra sano y salvo, sobretodo feliz de encontrar la mujer que ama y de saber que aún tiene una pequeña familia viva la cual siempre ha velado por él.

Pasando por esto y otras noticias más, la noche se hace presente, las estrellas adornan el oscuro tapiz del enorme cielo, con sus brillantes luces y el resplandor de la luna nueva los jóvenes enamorados empiezan su camino de regreso al hogar de la bella ojiperla guiados por un pequeño sendero de luz proveniente de la amante del astro rey, la luna.


	3. Capítulo 2: Akatsuki se mueve

**El Regreso, Nueva Vida (NaruHina).**

**Capítulo 2: Akatsuki se mueve.**

La lluvia cae torrencialmente, en aquel lúgubre y frio lugar donde se aprecia una calma y paz desconcertante para aquellos del mundo exterior pero tranquilizador y alegre para sus habitantes.

Una aldea que más bien parece una pequeña ciudad, con esas extrañas torres que cubren el grisáceo cielo de Amegakure no sato, se aprecia la gente caminar tranquilamente por ella como si esto fuese lo más común, algunos levantan la cabeza tratando de ver al cielo en busca de su salvador y líder, aquel que se hace llamar Pein, su llamado Dios que siempre los vigila y protege con su extraña lluvia, siempre de forma misteriosa y cautelosa, tanto que pocos o ninguno conoce su rostro y apariencia pero sí saben que él está ahí y con ello basta.

Un hombre de apariencia juvenil de no mayor de los treinta y cinco años se encuentra contemplando la caída de aquel vital liquido con la cual la vida se preserva, sentado en aquella extraña gárgola de metal contempla la inmensa de su tierra, aquella que hace varias décadas vivió la frialdad de una gran guerra en la cual para su desgracia quedo totalmente aniquilada, siendo la parte neutral y el centro de los polos opuestos se convirtió en el perfecto campo de batalla que durante el periodo de ella se vio llena de sangre, sangre tanto del enemigo como de sus compatriotas, recordando aquellos dolorosos recuerdos vuelve a posar su mirada en algún punto de dicha aldea.

-Konan que deseas –pregunto aquel extraño sujeto a una mujer que empieza a materializarse en forma de papel, viste al igual que su compañero una túnica singular, la cual es completamente negra con tres nubes rojas dispersas por ella, una al frente y centro de ella quedando a la altura del ombligo, otra en la parte laterales y centrales quedando así en las inmediaciones de la cadera cubriendo ambas partes tanto de enfrente como en la trasera, pero a diferencia de su amigo ella únicamente posee un pirsin debajo de su labio inferior y adorna su cabellera azulada con una flor del mismo tipo en la raya derecha de su cabello que adorna sus ojos color ámbar.-

-Vamos… deja ya de contemplar la lluvia… te hará mal además de que ya va a comenzar la reunión –dijo una preocupada mujer, ya que al parecer es la única persona que se preocupa realmente por él-

-Solo un rato más, un rato más… -respondió viendo hacia ningún punto en específico-

-Deja ya de reprocharte… -menciono tratando de no cambiar su tono de voz, pero aun así se nota su tristeza- …no quisiera él que estés así, vamos entra ya que te pondrás mal y de continuar así se preocuparan los aldeanos…. –haciendo un pequeña pausa tratando así que su acompañante cesara en su insistente acción- …ya ha durado bastante, y comienza a preocuparlos, luego sabes lo que cuesta calmarlos… -de nueva cuenta intento convencerlo pero…-

-Bien, -poniéndose de pie- vámonos –haciendo una pequeña secuencia de sellos con sus manos –es hora de continuar, hay mucho que hacer-

"Juken" fue lo único que se escuchó por un leve momento, una especie de líquido carmesí empezó a escurrir por si boca, su respiración se entrecortaba, todo empezó a verse borroso, sin tiempo de reaccionar otra secuencia de finos y agraciados golpes le surcaron su cuerpo, de un segundo a otro rodo hacia atrás, débilmente se puso de pie.

El sonido de golpes de una batalla se escuchó claramente.

Y de un momento a otro aquel joven voló otro par de metros, su cuerpo le adolorida pero una pequeña sonrisa curveo su sucio y sangrante rostro, tal vez sea sádico, tal vez no.

Rápidamente los habitantes de aquella gran mansión y los habitantes de aquella villa, o más bien en términos actuales aquel "fraccionamiento o priva" llegaron al origen de aquellos sonidos bastantes sonoros.

"Ja, creo que esta vez sí me pase" fue lo que se escuchó por la voz de un hombre ya grande, aquel sonido ronco y grueso fue lo que por un momento rompió aquel extraño silencio, si extraño en medio de un combate.

De un minuto a otro no más de veinte y cinco personas rodean aquel lugar, el cual, sin duda es el más importante de ese distrito, esa zona en particular.

"Porque siempre me recibe así" dijo para sus pensamientos aquel joven que no se defendía y recibía con una extraña "felicidad" aquellos golpes devastadores, con lo cuales, le sacan sangre de uno por uno además claro está que le adormecen el cuerpo y le llenan de un profundo y espeso dolor.

Las sombras de los recién llegados rodean aquellas tres personas, dos de las cuales son identificadas de inmediato, sin duda son importantes pero, ¿Quién es ese sujeto? Fueron algunos de sus pensamientos, pero al verlos bien solo dos soltaron un ligero suspiro, el cual fue captado por sus tres compañeros.

Y cuando la sombra más joven se esperanza con haber recibido un último golpe, aquel hombre de cabellera larga pasada un poco más de los hombros y de color castaño acelera sus movimientos para el último golpe el cual el primero parece no verlo venir.

"Me pregunto, porque se empeña tanto…" eran los pensamientos de la silueta femenina de aquel espectáculo, no, más bien carnicería de combate, dicho por la cantidad de sangre regada alrededor de los hombres que la entablan. "Creo que se las ha cargado, ¿las habrá sumado todas y agregado intereses?" discutía en sus pensamientos la hermosa y joven mujer de cabellos negros-azulados que desde el segundo golpe se sentó en las gradas de madera de aquella gran y hermosa mansión, quedando así iluminada por un leve destello de la luz lunar que se filtra por una pequeña rendija.

Sin más los espectadores se quedaron contemplando aquella paliza que le dan aquel joven de no mayor de unos dieciséis años. Después de todo recordaron la gran mayoría de los ahí presentes por qué su líder trataría tan salvajemente a alguien así, y si le agregan que aquella figura masculina no se defiende entendieron de que se trata, aquel que se hace llamar "su yerno" ha regresado después de dos años y medio a la aldea. Algunos pocos se preguntan como es que alguien así puede sonreír después de recibir semejante trato, otros más piensan que debe tener bastante valor aquel joven, después de todo cuantos se han atrevido a llevar una relación de más que una amistad con la heredera del Clan, sin duda este chico le gusta sufrir fueron los pensamientos de la mayoría al ver el último movimiento.

Rápidamente y sin dar tiempo a reacción aquel sujeto de unos ojos perlados como la luna, pero con un rostro serio y calculador dibuja una leve sonrisa, los motivos podrían se varios, como por ejemplo, darle la bienvenida, si esa idea le agrada, sería bueno para el que fuese el sujeto de viaje varias veces; otros motivos podrían ser que aunque no le agradase la idea, su hija mayor haya escogido la mejor opción; o quizás la última pero no por ella menos descabellada sea que, le gusta ver sufrir a su único yerno. Tal vez sean las tres, a lo mejor ninguna y muy probablemente no necesite explicación lógica, pero, eso sí Hiashi Hyuuga sonríe y eso es rara vez visible.

"Haaaa" fue el sonido expulsado de su ser por aquel chico de cabellos dorados como el oro y de orbes tan azules e intensos como el mar, si ese sonido lleno de dolor que le complace a su atacante fue obra de que en el último segundo apareció detrás de él, y tras esa increíble velocidad cargo una cantidad notoria de chakra; si esa energía formada por el entrenamiento físico y espiritual de color celeste; en su palma derecha y haciendo gala de sus dotes como líder del Clan le planto un fuertísimo golpe en la espalda soltando así al momento del golpe la palabra "Juken" logrando que el afectado suelte una gran cantidad de sangre y ruede varios metros hacia adelante, dando vueltas sobre sí y dando pequeños brincos para llegar a los pies de una hermosa mujer de cabellos azulados.

La joven sigue absorta en sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta que el combate está a punto de llegar a su final, dado que ella sigue en una pequeña discusión mental que termina al ritmo de la pelea llegando a su ultimo pensamiento. "Ahora sí que me lo dejo medio muerto…. –suspiro- …pero creo que, …hum… no podrá moverse y…. –soltando una sonrisa, que luego de otro instante se volvió sombría pero a la vez llena de deseo y lujuria- …no podrá decirme que Naruto-kun –con una gran ilusión- se quede hoy a dormir en la casa y…. –poniendo su rostro angelical una cara que demuestra nada más de lujuria con una gran sonrisa pícara de punta a punta- …todas las habitaciones están ocupadas por ese evento, así que… -acentuando más todos los gestos que anteriormente puso, pero ahora acompañados de un enorme sonrojo que tiñeron de carmesí su blanco y angelical rostro- …se quedará Naruto-kun en mi cuarta, y dormirá con migo.-

El combate entre Hyuuga Hiashi y su pariente político, Uzumaki Naruto ha terminado, algunos de los ahí presentes se retiran haciendo una leve reverencia, otros más se quedan y contemplan lo acontecido.

-Hinata –llamando la atención de su primogénita- recoge lo que queda de tu novio –poniendo una sonrisa triunfante- me oíste Hinata –levanto así su tono de voz sacando de sus pensamientos a la novia del desdichado y agregándole un tono intenso de color rojo a sus mejillas por todos sus impuros pensamientos- ¿Qué estas pensando? Sabes –volviendo a su tono normal de voz- creo que mejor no pregunto, pero bueno –señalando al joven que lentamente se levanta todo adolorido y ensangrentado del suelo, llenándolo así de felicidad al tener a alguien así de pariente, o futuro pariente tal y como lo quieran ver- sería bueno que lo atiendas, creo que no quedo muy bien –dicho eso entro como si nada a la mansión dirigiéndose a su despacho a terminar algunos asuntos dando indicación de los aun presentes que regresen a sus labores y que nada aquí paso, nada malo.

En una especie de cueva bastante extraña se está llevando una reunión bastante extraña, encontrando de todo tipo de personas.

-Bueno, ya cálmense –dijo una voz autoritaria, que al parecer por su silueta se encuentra totalmente oculto entre las sombras-

El lugar aparte de ser oscuro y lúgubre es bastante amplio, una especie de habitación metálica enorme es donde se lleva a cabo.

Una persona o parte de eso es donde se encuentra diez sombras, dos de ellas presentes las demás materializadas en una especie de energía de distintos colores, los cuales varían pasando del rojo, al azul, verde, morado, algo de amarillo, todos y cada uno de ellos entremezclados dando así lugar a hologramas perfectos de los implicados. Ellos se localizan sobre una enorme y extraña estatua de piedra, la cual denota ser un hombre ya grande con la boca cerrada pero que solo da un sentimiento y ese es de deseo de poder, además de que extrañamente posee nueve ojos todos ellos en blanco y se le agregan sus manos levantadas y la palma de la mano de forma horizontal y esta al mismo tiempo extiende y separa sus dedos pero de forma vertical quedando así una columna donde se postran las ya mencionadas sombras.

-Ya que estamos todos reunidos daremos inicio a la reunión –fue una débil pero imponente voz la que lo pronuncio, sin duda se trata de la de una mujer, la cual se encuentra al lado de la sombra que al parecer es el líder de dicha banda bastante extraña y peculiar, dado que todos y cada uno de ellos poseen el mismo uniforme, una túnica que los cubre desde el cuello pasando un poco más allá de la rodilla, pero esta aparte de ser totalmente negra posee como adorno característico y peculiar tres nueves rojas distribuidos y que su contorno o la tela interna de la famosa túnica presenta un color rojo. Además de que la gran mayoría lleva un gran sombrero de paja el cual posee un cascabel.

-Ha llegado el momento, la captura de los jinchurikis ha llegado, proceded a lo acordado-

-Hai –fue la respuesta de todos-

-Pein –llamando la atención del mencionado y del resto del grupo- ¿Cuál será el primero y quien se encargara? –dijo un extraño sujeto de apariencia semejante a una planta, divido por dos colores una parte de ella en negro con su boca desfigurada y negra y la otra totalmente en blanca, pero cada uno con unos inmensos y provocadores ojos amarillos; adornándolo con una especie de capullo verde que sobresale de sus hombros pero más bien pareciendo una especie de planta carnívora-

-Tienes razón Zetzu, los más cercanos al Shukaku son Sasori y Deidara, ellos se encargaran-

-Está bien, nos vamos, Deidara –hablo con su voz seria Sasori de las Arenas Rojas-

-Como diga Sasori-sempai –contesto el rubio antes llamado-

-Bien termina la sección pueden retirarse-

Dejando solos las sombras de los enviados por el Jinchuriki del Shukaku y la del líder de la organización criminal Akatsuki y su compañera Konan.

-Que sucede ahora –pregunto una indiferente Konan-

-Nada, solo que tendrán que esperar unos tres o cuatro días para nuestra llegada a Suna –comento el maestro marionetista-

-Hum, Sasori-sempai es extraño que quiera esperar tanto ¿acaso no detesta esperar? –Comento el rubio que metía sus manos a unas bolsas-

-Deidara –llamándole la atención- sabes bien que detesto esperar, pero aun así es el tiempo en llegar, por eso aviso, sabes bien que una vez llegados acabaremos esto rápido para no tardar más de lo mencionado-

-Bueno, si solo es eso se pueden retirar –dijo con un tono de mando aquel sujeto que adora contemplar la lluvia-

-Vámonos, -este asiste-

-Que harás esta vez Konan –pregunto aquel sujeto que se hace llamar Dios-

-No lo sé, tal vez contemplar un poco la aldea, sabes –haciendo que su compañero le mire- deberías salir más a menudo, no sé cómo soportas esto –recalco la chica-

-No me agrada, y lo sabes, mirar a todos aquellos felices, no es de mi agrado, ellos no conocen el dolor, no lo conocen…

Se aprecian dos figuras paradas que caminan a paso lento hacia la entada de aquella gran mansión, la más delgada la figura femenina es la más sólida de ambas, con sumo esfuerzo y cuidado ayuda a su acompañante, que es un joven de su misma edad a pararse, ambos empiezan a caminar, se nota rápidamente que el joven esta hecho un desastre, se encuentra todo sucio con rasponees por todo su cuerpo, su ropa maltratada y manchada en algunas partes de sangre, al igual que su rostro, por donde se aprecian varios ríos pequeños de un líquido carmesí que se secan segundo a segundo, el resto del cuerpo está en igual o perores condiciones pero aun así sonríe. Se notan bastantes moretones alrededor de su cuerpo y la mayor marca es la de su espalda, la cual quedo ligeramente quemada por la técnica impactada en dicha parte.

La joven Hyuuga, Hinata, ayuda a su novio a entrar, una vez ahí caminan por un largo pasillo el cual lo toman a la derecha de la sala, pasan por unas seis habitaciones y se topan con las escales, con sumo cuidado de no dejar en peores condiciones al chico que le roba sus suspiros sube por las escaleras, uno, dos, tres, cuatro escalones y paran, los sirvientes que por ese momento la ven se acercan a ayudarle pero ella niega y agradece la ayuda y de la misma forma lo hace con otros integrantes del Clan, diciendo que es su responsabilidad y que gustosamente lo hace además de que no desea ser una carga para nadie.

Pasan los minutos y los jóvenes entran a una habitación, la cual se ubica en el extremo sureste de la gran mansión, donde posee una hermosa vista al patio, desde ahí la joven heredera del Byakugan posee un vista perfecta del jardín que alguna vez fue de sus difunta madre Hikare, además de que se refleja parte de la luz de la luna que queda en el pequeño lago de la familia o mejor dicho estanque. Se apresura a abrir la puerta, de la bolsa de su suéter saca una llaves, aun recarga al rubio en la pared y empieza a checar sus llaves, mira una por una hasta detenerse en aquella que le permite la entrada a su habitación, sin perder más tiempo la coge y la coloca sobre la cerradura, gira la perilla y empuja abriéndose ante ella la puerta de su espaciosa habitación, de nueva cuenta agarra al rubio de ojos azules dándole apoyo con sus brazos y entran a la habitación, caminan dos metros con dirección hacia la cama, la cual se encuentra a la derecha de esta, una vez enfrente de esta se acurruca poniéndose de lado de ella para darle chance a su amado de acostarse, este sonríe por el gesto de ella la cual le devuelve pero con una sonrisa angelical, que a la luz de la luna le hace ver sencillamente hermosa.

Sin más el líder del Clan más poderoso y respetado de toda la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas o conocidos por otros como Konohakagure no Sato avanza lentamente hacia el interior de su morada dejando atrás a la mayor de sus hijas con su el novio de ella, que en termino más sencillo quedo hecho un desastre, sí, anteriormente dicha persona Hiashi Hyuuga se encontraba sentado en su despacho, pero por algún motivo que desconocía le impaciento su hija, al no obtener respuestas por parte de los empleados y miembros tanto de la rama principal como secundaria decide buscarla, si extraño pocas veces demuestra preocupación por ella pero por algo se sentía así. Pasaron varios minutos en lo que su búsqueda no da resultado una vez dispuesto a desistir sobre donde se halla su heredera decide dar un último vistazo a sus cercanías, que de nueva cuenta le pareció extraño pero viendo bien las cosas ese día lo fue en todo, activa su línea sucesoria el famoso Byakugan u ojo blanco y detecta a su hija a escasos 30 metros de la entrada principal pero para su sorpresa no se encuentra sola, tiene un acompañante el cual no había visto desde hace ya tiempo, sin más se molesta, lo cierto es que aunque no pareciera importarle en lo más mínimo su hija es todo lo contrario y como todo padre celoso no le agrada ver a su amada hija en compañía de cualquier hombre, y este no es la acepción y aunque él ya lo conoce y sabe su relación con ella dado que tiempo atrás la aprobó aún no se acostumbra a verla así. Decide esperarlos para darle a su futuro yerno su bienvenida tal y cual se la merece, según él así debe de ser. Sin más incidente empieza un encuentro en el cual su "amado yerno" como le dijo en una ocasión su hija menor Hanabi Hyuuga no pone el más mínimo interés en protegerse, dado que sabe que así se trata con su "suegro" y como si nada pasan los minutos en el cual a su hija no parece importarle que esta trapeando el piso con el hombre que adora, admira y ama desde que recuerda, si ese chiquillo que le llamo la atención aquella mañana que salió con su cuidador y protector cuando a lo mucho tendría unos siete años cuando lo ve por primera vez, tome la escena del anime en Shippuden el capítulo 166 "Confesiones" sí como mencionaba, el barrio el piso con él y su hija ni le prestaba atención y más que nada porque se encuentra sumamente entretenida en sus pensamientos, a los cuales le surge una idea "será que ya se acostumbró a verlo que lo trato así que no se preocupa" pensó y continuo con su cometido, pasaron dos minutos más y se encuentra rodeado de unos treinta miembros del Clan, bastantes para ser tan tarde pero era de esperarse dado que hay una importante reunión con los miembros del Clan en el cual se resolverán varios asuntos internos de este y se discutirá el liderazgo de este, así como el matrimonio de la heredera, aunque el Hiashi no quiera aceptarlo le agrada la idea de que su Hija hubiera escogido un buen candidato y más de que el rubio que formara parte de la familia en algunos años o meses dependiendo de la decisión del consejo del Clan Hyuuga sea una persona tan; por decirlo así dócil; dispuesto a todo le dé un trato especial, si eso sin duda le agrada darle una que otra "lección a su yerno" que más que nada son se componen de una serie de pequeños golpes. Regresando a su encuentro se ve rodeado por unos treinta personas del Clan los cuales ven de qué manera tan cruel tratan al que algún día será su futuro líder, y les eriza la piel al pensar estar en su lugar, entonces Hiashi retoma su lugar en sus pensamientos para perderse de nueva cuenta al ver que su hija vuelve a jugar con sus dedos como anteriormente asía y no es que le desagrade pero al verlo toma mayor interés en el combate cargando una gran cantidad de chakra en su último ataque el Juken con el cual impacta en la espalda del moribundo joven. No fue nada más que ver a su hija poner una cara de suma felicidad y un sonrojo enorme que decidió dar por terminado el encuentro.

Una vez dejado el débil cuerpo del portador del Bijuu más temido de todos el temible y poderoso Kyuubi no Youko o el llamado Zorro demoniaco de las nueve colas entra a su amado hogar con una verdadera sonrisa de esas que casi nunca ofrece sin duda le alegro darle la bienvenida al joven pretendiente de su heredera y así feliz de la vida se dirigió rumbo a su despacho.

-Bien, -dijo la voz de un hombre de edad avanzada, aproximadamente de unos 45 años pisándole a los cincuenta de cabello negro demostrando varias canas que adornan su poca cabellera- espero que sea buena la información que reunieron –termino de hablar aquel viejo de imponente voz y de igual cargo, al parecer se trata de un alto mando ninja, este viste un kimono café holgado, sus sandalias ninjas color negro un pulsera en cada mano, un anillo de oro en su dedo medio de la mano izquierda, su altura es media, de unos 60 kilos, no sobrepasa el metro sesenta de altura, su piel es bronceada acompañado de unos ojos negros al igual de lo que en antaño fuese su cabello, su rostro es de una persona seria y ambiciosa, sin duda un ser sin escrúpulos que nada más le importa su bien, pero aun así es un digno dirigente de su aldea, que de una forma a otra se preocupa por el bienestar de esta aunque sus métodos sean pocos ortodoxos, y como toda persona de edad se le aprecian las arrugas que indican que los años no pasan en vano. Se detiene y pasa su mano sobre su barbilla acariciándola como algo de suma importancia, sonríe de forma burlona y se para, camina unos pasos más y llega a la venta, se encuentra anocheciendo y ve y contempla la aldea, aquel sujeto que le acompaña levanta la cabeza un poco y le habla con sumo respeto y haciendo una leve alabanza, sin duda es una persona de cuidado.

-Keinro-sama le aseguro que la fuente es sumamente confiable incluso pongo a disposición mi vida acerca de la veracidad de ella –menciono un ninja de unos veinte y cinco años de edad, aquella persona viste un tipo traje ninja de color café oscuro, su chaleco es un marrón que le cubre lo necesario, porta una katana en la parte trasera, lleva su porta kunais en la pierna izquierda sobre las conocidas vendas blancas atadas a la misma pierna, lleva sobre la frente su protector ninja el cual muestra el símbolo de la Aldea Oculta entre las Rocas o mejor conocida como Iwagakure no Sato-

-Si esto sigue conforme lo planeado pronto tendremos toda la información necesaria para presentárselo al Tushikage, y así cobrar nuestra preciosa venganza-

-Seguro Keinro-sama, sin duda el sacrifico del traidor de Bahajo nos ayudó bastante, quien pensaría que nos daría información de lo que buscábamos, casi creía que todo era un simple rumor de ese sirviente de Orochimaru, -termino con un pequeño gesto de alegría al ser interrumpido por su superior-

-Así es, después de todo esos ninjas de Konoha si que saben obtener buena información, y con lo del Sannin Jiraiya nos ha servido mucho, solo un poco más y toda la verdad será relevada y con ella nuestra venganza y para cuando se enteren les daremos un duro golpe, uno que les costara reponerse y tomaremos ventaja de eso-

-Eso parece señor, pronto si Kami-sama lo desea mostraremos que el País de la Roca es mejor y el del Fuego en especial Konoha deseara arrepentirse sobre lo ocurrido hace y casi veinte años-

-Me gusta la forma en la que piensas, manda un equipo especializado en infiltración quiero que averigüen todo, todo acerca de él, quiero saber hasta el más mínimo detalle cualquier cosas que podamos usar…-

La ojiperla regreso a la cama donde se encuentra acostado su amado rubio, ahí débil y frágil, totalmente a su disposición donde podría hacerle lo que su mente con anterioridad maquilaba, dado que en estos momentos el sería incapaz de defenderse. Lo piensa un momento sonríe y se sonroja, le proporciona un pequeño beso en su cachete izquierdo, acto por el cual es sonríe y con una gran fuerza de voluntad para moverse la agarra entre los hombros y la atrae así sí dándole un beso y sin más ella le responde pero a medida que pasan los segundos ese corto y dulce beso se vuelve en uno más largo lleno de deseo y amor que con cada rose se vuelve adictivo a los labios del otro liberando una sensación muy placentera, por cada gota de saliva que intercambian entre ellos, por cada rose y pelea de sus lenguas en la boca del otro sienten un pequeño impulso electico recorrer su ser y eso les llena de placer, pero como todas las cosas poseen un principio también posee su final, y así por falta de oxígeno en sus pulmones culmina aquel hermoso beso lleno de deseo. La joven mujer recupera algo de cordura y le susurra algo al oído que extrémese al último de los Uzumaki y Namikaze "yo quisiera comerte a besos ahorita y más amor… -toma un ligero respiro para exhalar en su oreja llenándolo de grandes sensaciones y continuando con una voz juguetona pero de deseo- pero la casa está llena de ojos que ven todo y sabes sería peligroso…" el rubio suspira por el comentario pero se alegra al saber que su amor le ama y desea con tanta pasión como el a ella.

Hyuuga Hiashi regresa a su despacho para ordenar los últimos documentos que tiene pendiente pero al cabo de unos instantes en que se pierde recordando viejos momentos alegres que vivió con su difunta esposa le llega imágenes de su hija con el joven que dejo a medio morir hace rato, intentando saber adónde se fue este último, recuerda que su hija lo metió a la mansión pero piensa que con su estado actual no lo llevaría a su departamento por lo cual se quedaría a dormir en la mansión pero…, -pone una cara de negación y luego sale rumbo a la habitación de la mujer de cabellos negros-azulados y de ojos color perla- no lo haría o si…

Hinata al cabo de 20 minutos sale de su baño con una toalla envuelve en su sedoso y suave cabello que libera un delicioso aroma a jazmín, ella viste un una ligera pijama blanca algo transparente, sigue su recorrido del baño de su habitación así la cama donde descansa su amado rubio ojiazul, este viste con una camisa blanca con una espiral roja dibujada en ella, un short azul, y posee el cabello ya seco, pues dado que quedo en tan mal estado la joven con un gran sonrojo y algo acalorada le pidió que se diera un baño, este accedió y de entre sus cosas extendió un pergamino, aplico algo de chakra y tras una pequeña explosión y una nube blanca salió un poco de ropa la cual actualmente pone, se quitó su capa y su protector poniéndolo en un cesto de ropa sucia, la ojiperla no pedía lujo de detalles poniéndose algo roja por esos pensamiento pecaminosos que surcan por su mente, siguiendo su labor el rubio se quita la sudadera, seguido de su malla ninja para quedar completamente desnudo del torso para arriba, voltea para que, ni idea pero voltea ve a su amada ojiperla y le sonríe únicamente como él sabe hacerlo para ella únicamente, este con mucho cuidado se para, quedando de espaldas con ella, la cual no pierde detalle y pierde su mirada viendo su espalda, y al no escuchar ruido alguno voltea solo para ver como ella se pone cada vez más roja al punto del desmallo y esta al verle el pecho desnudo le escurre de su boca un hilo de saliva, y surca por su rostro bastante rojo una sonrisa pícara y sin más se le lanza sobre el dándole varios besos, cada vez más apasionados y bajando pasando por sus labios a su barbilla y de ahí rumbo al cuello una vez que se decide versar el pecho ya recorrido por su mano es el quien decide controlarla haciendo que recupere la razón y dándose la vuelta llena de vergüenza por sus acciones acometidas, él se ríe por la actitud de la chica y le dice que no tiene de que avergonzarse por nada, después de todo son novios y prometidos, no pues él le contesta que si de haber estado en su lugar seguramente no se habría detenido, y ella sonrió al saber que su amado también la desea tanto con esa o mayor intensidad que ella.

Hyuuga Hiashi se apresura a la habitación de su hija y sin pedir permiso entra repentinamente a ella, solo para encontrarse que ambos jóvenes se encuentra dormidos juntos, bastante para ser exactos en la misma cama y pegados, ambos están profundamente dormidos, él se percata que hace hora y media el entro a la casa, ve el bote de la ropa sucia donde se aprecia la que él tenía tiempo atrás al igual que la de su hija, y algunas cosas tiradas por la cercanía del mismo. Además se aprecian varias toallas tendidas sobre el barandal del balcón de su hija, sin duda ambos se bañaron, la pregunta es ¿juntos o separados?, pero luego se percata que el cabello de su hija aún sigue algo húmedo y el de él aparte de estar alborotado como siempre está seco, lo cual le saca con un suspiro al saber que ninguno por el momento ha hecho algo malo, luego voltea al tocador de ella y encuentra varios frascos con diversas cremas y ungüentos curativos, se percata que el rubio tiene estas cremas en diversas partes de su aboyado cuerpo, a la izquierda de la cama nota una charola con varios platos de comida, unos vasos y una jarra comprende que cenaron los dos ahí, nota que hay restos de comida en ello y se acerca para retirarlos, pero nota nuevamente el resplandor del tocador de su hija mayor y la luz le llama la atención así que sin hacer ruido para despertar alguno de los dos se acerca y lo que ve lo deja perfecto, ahí se encuentra un valioso y raro collar, él lo conoce puesto que hace tiempo lo vio uno parecido de su abuela, sin duda es raro y muy caro nota esta en esa cosa donde se ponen los collares, esos como maniquís, y perdón por no describir bien el cuarto y las cosas pero bueno, hay queda para otro día al lado de este ve el collar del Shoindaime que se encuentra en una cejita abierta, ella lo reconoce ese collar se lo regalo el Uzumaki cuando ellos e hicieron pareja y pidieron permiso para serlo oficial, eso le trajo recuerdos, pero nunca lo vio tan cerca y sin más lo tomo lo observo con detenimiento y pudo asegurar que igualmente ese obsequio es de un gran valor, lo reconoció como el que usaba el mencionado Hokage y luego lo tuvo durante mucho tiempo la actual Goindaime, sin duda esos eran un gran demostración de afecto. Sin más que hacer el líder Hyuuga levanto la charola, ya daban las 11:45 de la noche, sale y antes de irse sonríe, después de todo ese joven que no ha tratado del todo bien adora y ama verdaderamente a su hija y ella sin duda se ve realmente feliz, pero antes de salir escucha algo que le sorprende ya que entre sueños el joven dice "Hinata te amo" y sorprendentemente ella responde "y yo a ti" para que sus manos que se encuentran entre cruzadas se agarren más fuerte, atándose cada dedo con el del otro y sonriendo de una manera única.

Hyuuga Hiashi uno de los hombres más serios y estrictos sale con una cara de felicidad al contemplar por última vez la posición en la que se encuentran los jóvenes durmiendo, el rubio se encuentra pegado al tocador de su izquierda el que tiene dirección hacia la puerta, él está viendo hacia la ventana, su cuerpo esta curveado y delante de él está el de su hermosa y amada ojiperla, viendo en la misma dirección, el cuerpo de ella al ser más pequeño que el de él y más frágil da una imagen cálida y protectora, la cabeza de ella se encuentra sobre su pecho para terminar a la altura de su barbilla quedando así su cabeza sobre la de ella, igualmente su cuerpo esta curveado totalmente pegado al de él quedando los dos como uno solo, la mano derecha de él le cubre en un cálido abrazo a ella enrollándola y protegiéndola al mismo tiempo, su mano izquierda pasa por debajo de ella cubriéndola completamente y esta con la suya se toman y entrelazan sus dedos para así dar un mensaje que nunca se separaran, y sus piernas de la misma manera se entrelazan, al ver esto el regresa y va al ropero de ella busca en una gaveta y luego de unos momentos sale con un pedazo de tela doblada y se acerca a ellos, distiende la suave tela y los cubre con aquella fina y suave sabana.

A lo lejos de Sunakagure no Sato por la frontera del País del Viento con el de la Roja se aprecian dos siluetas una de ellas claramente se nota como un hombre adulto pero joven aun de una altura alta, y al lado de él se nota otra más chaparra pero al mismo tiempo da la impresión de ser más gorda por su aspecto, ellos llevan unas túnicas negras con rojo sobre la tela del interior, estas llevan adornos de tres nueves rojas adornándolas a cada una, y estos se complementan con unos sombreros de paja.

-Sasori-sempai no desea que mejor vayamos en una de mis pájaros de arcilla de mi hermosa arte, así llegaríamos más rápido –dijo un impaciente joven pelirrubio de una larga coleta-

-No Deidara no seas impaciente, además como puedes llamar a eso arte-

-Ba, otra vez con eso sempai, el arte, -deteniéndose para que su maestro le vea- el arte es algo que solo se ve por una vez, mi trabajo es arte, las explosiones lo son… -viéndose interrumpido-

-Recuerda el arte es algo que perdura por siempre, algo que puede ser apreciado y es hermoso a los ojos de quien lo contempla, eso sí es arte no como tu manía de explotar cosas-

-Va que va a saber usted, como maestro le respeto, pero como artista no sé qué pensar, ya que para mí el arte es algo que solo florece una vez, nada más-

-Ya vasta, mejor cállate que ya me has molestados, y avanza que es un largo recorrido a Suna, de aquí son de tres a cuatro días, así que avanza ya que no me gusta esperar ni mucho menos hacer esperar….-

De dicha forma los Akatsukis artistas siguieron su recorrido en silencio hacia Suna por el Jinchuriki del Shukaku, van por Sabaku no Gaara.

_**Agradesco sus comentarios, ya tome en cuenta lo de que los comentarios puedan agregarlo los "Anonimos" o personas sin cuenta.**_

**_Si es cierto es algo meloso al comienzo y lo es hasta el capítulo 4, el cual actualmente lo escribo._**

**_Agradesco sus opiniones conforme pueda agrego el cap. 3 para quedar como en los otros dos foros._**

**_La historia podría decirse que es parecida solo en el comienzo, que más bien son como dos a tres días. Sin agregar más solo les digo que ya apartir del capitulo 5 las cosas son mas interesantes, habrá más peleas y la historia... bueno lean este y el siguiente para que descubran como da su cambio paulatinamente._**

**_DE ANTEMANO GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS._**


	4. Capítulo 3: ¡Un día con los Hyuugas!

Hola amigos me alegra que les guste el fic al igual que a tenido aceptacion en otros foros, preferiria mas comentarios pero ya que.

Me he percatado que en esta web los fic no respetan los renglones o espacios del documento original y al editarlo solo se vee un espacio, para ello pondre unos guiones de separacion entre escena y escena dado que este fic posee varias.

Sin mas me despido, comenten y posteo mas rapido la conti. Ya la tengo hecha. nos vemos.

**El Regreso, Vida Nueva (NaruHina).**

**Capítulo 3: ¡Un día con los Hyuugas!**

Los rayos del sol iluminan la habitación de una joven pareja, estos indican el comienzo de un nuevo día. En un confortable sueño se encuentra tumbados cada uno mostrando una singular y verdadera sonrisa en sus rostros, pudiendo ser por la mutua compañía de cada uno al estar en esa postura tan pegada uno del otro rozando cada parte de su cuerpo con el del acompañante y que en ellos se libera un sensación de confort complementada con una calidez indescriptible.

Los miembros de aquel famoso Clan ninja se encuentran en movimiento, no hay calma ni tranquilidad por aquellos enormes y largos pasillos de la mansión Hyuuga, pronto comenzara la reunión, varios se preparan para desayunar distribuyéndose en diversas zonas específicas de acuerdo a su rama y área pero respetando el lugar para los consejeros de dichas familias tanto la primaria como la secundaria. Ya dan las ocho y media de la mañana faltando apenas solo hora y media para importante evento.

Un hombre de edad avanzada con su semblante serio se encuentra platicando con otro más joven y aparentemente esta platica es muy entretenida, este joven pelinegro de no más de unos 35 años relata a aquel consejero de la rama primaria el encuentro entre el joven pretendiente de la heredera al Clan y el líder del mismo, dando bastantes detalles para mostrar un rostro que denota sorpresa al escuchar semejantes acciones empleadas. Aquel hombre Tamiro Hyuuga manda a llamar al resto de los consejeros, al poco rato se reúnen todos en un salón especial para este tipo de reuniones dando así comienzo a semejante reunión.

-Bueno –llamando la atención de todos los presentes, los cuales son aproximadamente 12 personas- dado que ya nos encontramos todos reunidos, daré inicio a la junta –pronuncio un hombre mayor de unos 68 años de edad de ojos perlados acompañados de un cabello largo hasta los hombros de un tono blanco, mostrando arrugas marca equivoca de su edad, este lleva puesto un yukata blanco con rojo-

-El primer punto a discutir es el futuro de la heredera –hablo otro anciano de igual apariencia solo que el a diferencia del otro posee una cruz verde en su frente, mostrando su sello de "pájaro enjaulado" que marca a la familia secundaria-

-¿A qué se refiere con exactitud Riuku-san? –Pregunto el líder Hiashi Hyuuga-

-Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero Hiashi-sama –respondió el mismo sujeto-

-Podrían ser más explícitos –pidió un joven de la familia secundaria-

-Bueno, muchos recordaran que según las reglas del Clan Hyuuga al ser el sucesor del mismo una mujer esta debe fijar su vida con un digno integrante de esta, siendo de la familia principal, para que así este tome en un futuro lejano el liderazgo de este…-

-Pero, -interrumpió Hiashi al ver el rumbo de la situación- esta regla solo se basa si la heredera no es considerada capaz de asumir el liderato –ganando la atención de unos viejos de la rama principal, dado que ellos desean verse favorecidos con esta reunión- por lo cual no es sumamente necesario tener un matrimonio a temprana edad y….-

-Asumes completamente Riuku-sama que la joven Hinata no es digna del puesto –pregunto un amigo de Hiashi-

-No del todo –respondió este-

-Entonces tenemos que ver que deseas que la joven Hinata se despose cuanto antes con un miembro de su elección, ¿o me equivoco? –reprocho un joven con un sello en forma de cruz en su frente, el cual pese al ser considerado muy joven posee cualidades que le capacitan para el puesto, y su disgusto se nota al ver que tratan con mal a Hinata-sama dado que ella es una de las pocas personas dentro de la rama principal que le tratan como igual y quizás la única.-

-Viéndolo de esta forma sí-

-Me opongo a la decisión, es totalmente absurda, además de que si fuese el caso aún falta tiempo para sus 17 años tal y cual marcarían las reglas- dijo un molesto Hiashi, después de todo empezó a valorar a su hija hace ya unos tres años y se encuentra feliz al verla tan alegre con su "un muy amado yerno", pero en fin se encuentra alegre y no desea ver de nuevo tristeza en aquel rostro que le recuerda a su difunta esposa.

-Hiashi –hablo de nueva cuenta el más importante de los ancianos miembros del Souke* {*rama principal si no me equivoco}-recuerda tu lugar como líder, esas son las reglas y por el honor y bien del Clan debes acatarlas… -hablo, muy seriamente y con esas palabras intentó sublevar al orgulloso líder der Clan Hiashi después de todo es su deber-

-Tienes razón, -esas duras y lentas palabras retumbaron en la mente del mismo y en la de otros allegados a la señorita Hinata-

-Al fin algo sensato Hiashi, -hablo un muy orgulloso Riuku al ver derrotado a aquel llamado líder y escogiendo bien sus palabras continuó con una sonrisa burlona- en ese caso nombró como candidato a… -interrumpido por un muy feliz Hyuuga-

-Como decía antes de tú interrupción, por el bien del Clan Hyuuga es mi deber tanto como líder y padre velar por el futuro de mi hija y heredera legitima, -dando un descanso para así asegurarse de tener la completa atención de los presentes- y por ello me doy el privilegio de mencionar quien deberá de ser el que la despose-

Frustración e ira son claramente los sentimientos que expresa aquel viejo Hyuuga Riuku, sus planes se fueron al carajo, ya no podría casar a su hijo con la heredera, porque conociendo bien a Hiashi lo impediría.

Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja curveo el duro semblante del padre de la implicada. Su mente maquila un sinfín de pensamientos, en los cuales ella y aquel rubio son los que tienen que por una y otra cosa salir adelante. Le gustase o no el sería el que tenga su entera aprobación, por el momento lo importante es convencer a esos viejos y del resto me encargo más tarde, fueron algunos de sus pensamientos.

-…y dado que nos basamos en las reglas del Clan, …tomaré en consideración dicho reglamento en la sección del liderato del mismo –agarrando un pergamino oficial del clan, posando el dedo medio de la mano derecha y con su visión buscando algo- … aquí –llamando la atención de los presentes, ¿Qué podría ser tan importante para que busque en aquel frio y arrugado pergamino- …si la heredera legitima del Clan desea contraer matrimonio con una persona que no sea perteneciente al mismo podrá hacerlo siempre y cuando esta persona sea aprobada por el líder vigente y por una fracción del consejo que en su caso considere conveniente la relación matrimonial tomando que esta por razones políticas, o sociales posee cualidades que le atribuyan el liderazgo del mismo. Teniendo en cuenta que dicha persona deberá además de cumplir los requisitos mencionados anteriormente deberá mostrar habilidades shinobis que le hagan mostrar ser suficientemente capacitado para poseer el control del Clan además de que si se desea podrá tener un combate de prueba con el miembro que se le escoja y en dado caso de fallar dicha prueba el candidato a desposar a la heredera ya antes mencionada deberá de desistir en su acometido. –Termino de leer para ser interrumpido por aquel molesto consejero-

-Bien, en ese caso yo deseo ser el retador de aquel que propones y espero que no haya objeción-

Riuku consiguió su acometido dado que al ser un consejero importante y ver sus facciones de desesperación por su aparente derrota nadie intervino.

Además muchos consideran que él es digno del contrincante y para otros no tanto, ya que es uno de los miembros más fuertes del Clan pero quedando por mucho ante el líder.

-Bien Hiashi y ante esto quien es el candidato que propones –menciono otro miembro del Bouke {rama secundaria si no hay equivocación}-

-Bien muchos lo han de conocer dado que es el actual novio y pretendiente de mi hija Hinata –provocando sorpresa en los que lo conocen- si tal vez consideren que he perdido mi sano juicio pero no es así, le tengo total confianza y pongo el destino del Clan Hyuuga a Uzumaki Naruto –todo esto con su habitual voz seria-

¡¿Qué? Fueron los que la mayoría de los presentes dijeron

-Estás loco Hiashi –pregunto un miembro del Souke- sabes bien quien es ¿verdad?-

-Ha de ser una reverenda broma, como puedes decir que "ese" liderara al Clan, por favor –otros más se encaminaban a hablar pero al ver más serio el rostro del líder se calmaron y recuperaron la compostura-

-Hablo en serio, se lo que piensan pero escuchen mis razones y luego alegan si así lo desean-

-Entonces que sean razones suficientemente buenas –agrego Riuku-

-Entiendo su preocupación al saber que "ese" al que llaman es detesto por muchos de ustedes por ser el contenedor del Kyuubi, sin embargo Uzumaki-san es un buena persona su personalidad y habilidad como shinobi está completamente desligada al poder del zorro demoniaco. –

Deteniéndose para mirar fijamente a aquellos sujetos que amenazaban con murmullos en la sala.

-Sin embargo es conocido también por su incontables crímenes de rebeldía que presentó hasta hace poco más de tres años tiempo en el cual paso a ser shinobi oficial de la Hoja al convertirse en Gennin-

Los presentes al escuchar lo que su respetable líder enuncia solo alcanzan a poner una cara de incomprensión al escuchar cosas que debilitan notoriamente el juicio sobre el mencionado sujeto.

-Al principio demostró pocas habilidades shinobis que más bien le hacían ver como un remedo de ninja. –se detuvo para contemplar el rostro de varios de sus acompañante y en ese momento saco un leve sonrisa que desconcertó a varios- Pero pasado poco tiempo de su servicio activo empezó a demostrar grandes progresos los cuales a mi criterio se debieron al talento nato que posee pero como no obtuvo en su corta vida ayuda alguna no logro demostrarlas siendo este mi criterio, decía mostro un progreso sorprendente que le llevo a tener éxito en varias de sus misiones en la cual se incluye una de rango A al derrotar a dos ninja renegados de la Niebla, pero uno de sus progresos más notorios son el de derrotar al llamado genio Hyuuga en los exámenes de asenso Chunnin hace casi tres años.-

-No me vengas con esas cosas, muchos pensamos claramente que ha logrado esos avances porque el Kyuubi le ha controlado –hablo de nueva cuenta Riuku-

-Silencio –haciendo callar a todos- continúe Hiashi-san-

-Gracias, aparte de estas demostraciones me entere que sostuvo un encuentro durante el combate los legendarios Sannin en la cual ayudo y protegió de la muerte a la actual Hokage –sorprendiendo a varios de los presentes-sin contar que este joven posee amistades tanto shinobis como políticas y sociales muy importantes –lo que provoco que muchos alzaran las cejas de la impresión- entro los que destacan el gran aprecio que poseen en él dos de los tres legendarios Sannin, y de tener amistad con el actual Kazekage y que cuenta con el apoyo del actual Daimyo-sama* {*termino que se utiliza en japonés para un feudal} –haciendo que todos abrieran la boca por lo últimso mencionado por Hiashi-

-Ja, ja, no te burles Hiashi-sama lo de los Sannin lo creo pero lo del apoyo del Feudal eso sí que no, y al menos que poseas alguna prueba se te pondrá en juicio la credibilidad de todo lo mencionado- si otra vez fue Riuku-

-Bien dado que mi palabra parece no tener la suficiente validez, tú –señalando a un Hyuuga que se encuentra al margen de la discusión, que al parecer examina cada detalle- ven –levantándose para venir a la presencia de Hyuuga Hiashi- toma –dándole una pequeña nota y un pergamino dirigido al padre de Hinata- por favor lee en voz alta la nota y después el pergamino.

El Hyuuga acato la orden recibida y comenzó la lectura de la nota del collar que le obsequio el shinobi rubio a su novia y para algunos resultaba difícil de creer así que una vez terminada la lectura varios Hyuugas comprobaron la veracidad de la misma tomándola y viendo el sello oficial del Feudal del Fuego, siguiendo así hasta llegar a Riuku-sama el cual solo arqueo la ceja para dar una cara de enojo.

Sin más el Hyuuga continuo con la lectura del pergamino en el cual a grandes rasgos informan a Hiashi Hyuuga que desean conocer en persona a aquella joven que tanto le contó el rubio y que además viendo la situación desea asistir al matrimonio que se efectuará en un futuro entre los ya mencionados, puesto que a criterio suyo será una excelente relación y que le agradó la idea con tan solo pensarlo, ya que le gustaría ver juntos a esas personas bastante peculiares, como menciono "no es muy común ver una pareja de un rubio de ojos azules poseedor del mayor de los Bijuus y a una Hyuuga de cabello negro-azulado y más siendo la heredera del mimo Clan, y como note en aquella foto que me mostro Uzumaki-san se ven muy bien juntos y por ello me gustaría estar presente en esa boda que para bien o para mal se efectuará, esos son mis deseos, nos vemos Hiashi-san y de seguro son los mismos del simpático rubio…" lo cual a varios Hyuuga asombró de gran manera ya que de una forma simple y directa la Feudal pide su boda y agregó que esta sucederá aunque el mismo Clan no lo desee asegurando que será así por el "simpático rubio".

Un largo silencio duro en aquella habitación durante varios minutos, en los cuales los presentes asimilan todo lo anunciado por su líder y por la Feudal. Varios se miran entre sí molestos, otros más alegres y unos cuantos incrédulos.

-Bien como ya escucharon que decisión toman –pregunto el padre de Hinata- ¿dan su aprobación? ¿O no? –agregando una leve sonrisa en su frio rostro al ver que varios asistían entre ellos-

-Por lo que vemos así será Hiashi-sama-

-Me alegra mucho escuchar eso-

-Solo falta que se lo indique al joven y… -siendo interrumpido de forma tajante por Riuku-

-Va –con tono burlón- dejemos que el Kyuubi manche el honor de la familia, -atrayendo todas las miradas- recordad bien que según nuestras reglas y la decisión de hace unos minutos atrás el joven deberá enfrentarse en combate con migo y si falla estará obligo a desistir…-

-Lo sabemos Riuku-san –pronuncio el jefe Hyuuga- y por ello yo se lo diré personalmente, y por ello tomaremos un descanso de una hora, retírense por favor-

Lo cual todos los presentes asistieron y se marcharon. Algunos salían solos y otros acompañados. Pero solo uno enojado por la destrucción de sus planes y a la vez alegre de que acabaría pronto con el origen del problema.

Hiashi sale de la habitación bastante pensativo y se encamina a su despacho para pensar bien las cosas.

-Diez de la mañana ha –suspiro- que molesto, mejor me apuro y voy a ver a Lady Tsunade-

Se levantó, miro al radiante cielo y dio su último saludo del día. Camino como suele hacerlo cada día; siempre con su misma rutina la cual consiste en levantarse como a las 8 de la mañana, salir de su departamento e ir al monumento de los caídos y platicar con sus compañeros de equipo y su antiguo maestro.

-Parece que ya regreso, -menciono para su pensamiento- ¿me pregunto qué tan fuerte te has vuelto Naruto? –se preguntó el ninja que copia el famoso Hatake Kakashi-

Con la ventisca que mueve las hojas el ninja desapareció dejando solo el desolado lugar.

En la lejanía del país del viento dos personas caminan en silencio. Aquellos misteriosos sujetos se ven extraños con aquellas vestimentas, avanzan y siguen su recorrido-

-Sasori-sempai descansemos un rato-

-¿te han dicho que eres molesto, Deidara?-

-Siempre tan amargado, ¿no sempai? –el mencionado solo regreso- va no que no quería sempai –rio un poco aquel sujeto de compleción delgada-

-Me da un té de hierbas por favor –pidió el marionetista-

-Igual a mí y unas galletas-

-Enseguida –respondió la curiosa mecerá de aquel restaurante de paso-

Los rayos del sol entraron en aquella gran y espaciosa alcoba. La ventana se encuentra abierta y por ella entra una pequeña ventisca, las cortinas ondean y el sol deja ver las pequeñas partículas de polvo caer.

Aquel joven contempla la hermosa mujer que duerme a su lado, su cabeza se levanta un poco para así poder contemplar la habitación. Su visión regresa de nueva cuenta a su acompañante; baja su la cabeza pasando por detrás del cabello de ella, aspira su delicado aroma, termina su dulce labor y pega más su cuerpo contra el suyo.

-¿Te había dicho lo hermosa que te has vuelto? –pregunto aun sabiendo que no recibiría respuesta alguna- agradezco aquel momento en que me fije en ti, siempre lo hare pero ahora duerme bien mi Hime yo esperaré paciente a que despiertes –el sujeto acomodo su cabeza para poder contemplarla mejor y así esperar a que su "Hime" se levante.

-¡Buenos días Hime! ¿Dormiste bien? –pregunto un adolecente de cabellos rubios-

-Sí, ¿y tú Naru?-

-¿Yo? –sonriéndole, un gesto que ella adora siendo algo que sabe aprovechar muy bien- Fue la mejor noche que he tenido, nunca me la había pasado tan bien, me encanta despertarme y ver tu lindo rostro, oler tu embriagante aroma y ¿sabes que más desearía?-

La joven de piel blanquecina levanto la ceja señal de asombro y más por la última pregunta.

-No, pero me dirás ¿cierto?-

-Págame con un delicioso beso y con gusto te respondo y algo más.-

Hinata no perdió tiempo, giro su cuerpo para estar cara a cara y así verle y pagarle. Poso una mano sobre su rostro, la otra envolvió la de Naruto. Acercó sus labios a los de él, se pegaron por un pequeño instante, el beso se convierte a cada instante en uno más apasionado. Ruedan en aquella cama King-size de sabanas verdes. Quedando la delicada mujer sobre el y terminando su beso la sujeta por la cintura con sus fuertes brazos, apoya con sus manos su frágil cuerpo poniendo como base de soporte el pecho del rubio.

Sonríe con un ligero toque de málica y ella le devuelve el gesto acompañado con un toque carmesí en sus mejillas, signo equivoco de un sonrojo. Típico en ella al estar acompañada de su novio.

-Fue un buen pago, hum –jugo con aquel gesto- me gustaría saborearte todos los días-

Pequeñas sonrisas soltó y el sonrojo aumento al recibir la respuesta.

-Hum, pervertido –sonrió de nueva cuenta acariciándole el rostro con su suave mano- pero para ello tendríamos que vivir juntos y eso solo significa estar… -sus gestos cambiaron rápidamente, ella capto un mensaje indirecto de él por parte del comentario de la misma. Era asombro, demasiado para un momento-

Con un tono de voz dulce y lento respondió –Sí hime, tendríamos que estar casados… -por un instante el silencio rondo en la habitación, pensó en preguntar pero contuvo sus ganas, quería oír la respuesta de sus labios.

-Baya, hum, Hime dime con toda la sinceridad a ti te gustaría –su voz empezó a ser más suave, quizás quería ser más dulce con la pregunta o a lo mejor empezó a dudar.- estar casada –su voz era entrecortada. Tiene miedo, pero decide ser fuerte- ¿digo sé que es muy rápido, pero, a ver? –No tendría que dudar o nunca se le perdonaría- ¿quisieras compartir el resto de tú vida conmigo? ¿Estarías dispuesta a estar conmigo siempre? –Hinata solo agrandaba más los ojos, el hombre que tanto ama desde no sabe cuándo le está pidiendo matrimonio algo que siempre ha deseado. Le ayudo para hacer su trabajo más fácil, sonriéndole y pegando su cuerpo al suyo, dejando su oreja a la altura de su boca para así escuchar lo que tanto desea oír- ¿te casarías con migo Hime?-

Su respiración es irregular, su corazón se acelera a cada segundo y el ritmo cardiaco incrementa; sí el corazón, el órgano que nunca descansa se encuentra muy excitado en estos momentos por lo cual bombea sangre a un ritmo muy acelerado.

La mujer que se encuentra sobre el solo se queda quieta analizando lo acontecido o quizás, quizás espera darle una respuesta que para él sea menos dolorosa, quien sabe.

-"No debí decirle, creo que esta vez si la regué, como pude pensar que ella aceptara algo así es… ridículo, eso ridículo…" –sus pensamientos en fracciones de segundos le atormentan a cada instante.-

El hombre que ama sobre todas las cosas en el mundo le acaba de pedir su mano en santo matrimonio, algo increíble para ella.

Sus pensamientos son inundados por un sinfín número de imágenes acerca de ambos en el altar, pero, un destello de razón pasa por sus pensamientos. Reacciona, se da cuenta de que no ha respondido y él se destroza a cada instante y…

-Lo lamento Hime –su voz muestra un gran dolor y arrepentimiento- olvida lo que dije ¿quieres?-

-¡NO! –su voz es autoritaria e intimidante- lo hecho hecho esta –él se desquebraja por dentro, su amada Hime suena molesta y decepcionada- me pediste matrimonio –no aguanta más, quiere que el mundo se lo coma, pero…- y no hay marcha a tras –su voz suena ¿divertida y alegre?- ….hum –suspiro, sin duda juega con él, y parece que no lo notó- …y ahora me cumples –poniendo una voz sensual y provocadora a la vez que posa su lengua húmeda por la misma y la postra en su oreja dejando caer un hilo de saliva en este- ¡O te mato! –termino colocando una voz amenazadora.

El joven experimenta una, dos, no tengo idea de cuantas emociones, alegría, tristeza, asombro, euforia, felicidad extrema, deseo si un deseo enorme por la mujer que se encuentra sobre él. Justo en este momento empieza a excitarse por la suculenta caricia dada por ella. Sus hormonas se activan si este juego sigue así pronto su masculinidad se verá activada, pues ¿Quién resistiría semejante tortura? Dado que el delicioso aroma embriagante de una hermosa mujer sobre tu oreja despierta miles de toques eléctricos sumamente exquisitos.

-Eso fue cruel Hime –exclamo algo divertido el rubio- ¿pero dime, hum, crees que podamos vivir juntos… bueno… digo ya?-

-¡Oh! –Exclamo bastante juguetona- que novio tan pervertido tengo –el rubio le acaricio el cabello pasando una mano detrás de la oreja, sonriéndole,- ¿tantas cosas deseas hacerme que ya quieres tenerme sola y a tú merced? –Sin duda el rubio sudó frío-

-Je, je, -su risa es nerviosa- ¡no que va! Yo solo… -

-No tienes que excusarte, a mí no me importa –la Hyuuga pone cada vez más tenso el ambiente, sin previo aviso posa sus carnosos labios sobre los del joven Uzumaki, pero este es demasiado apasionado y de un instante atraviesa su boca. Su lengua pretende llegar a su garganta, el beso se vuelve salvaje y al finalizar el joven reacciona, agarrándola fuertemente de sus manos sentándose los dos solo para ver como su novia pone su cabeza de lado dándole permiso y entrada al suculento blanquecino cuello de ella-

-¿Quién diría que mi dulce e inocente Hime fuera tan sensual y provocativa? –Sonrió con malicia y sin darle tiempo de repicar tomo posición de su presa-

"Que dulce, este es un manjar" son los pensamientos del rubio que besa el cuello de su amada de una y otra forma, mira sus ojos color perla le planta un pequeño beso para volver a su tarea. Ella suelta un leve gemido y este le éxito más y termina dándole un gran chupetón.

"Dios santo" –exclamo la Hime "no me reconozco, que pensará de mí mi Naru" eran algunos de sus pensamientos "…pero aun así me encanta, creo que soy una pervertida y me pregunto ¿el o yo será más juguetón?" sus gestos fueron de placer y satisfacción.

-Naru –empujándolo para hacerle reaccionar- no es que no me agrade, pero, nos pueden ver y sería malo muy malo –recupero la cordura-

-Gomen nasai –se disculpó-

-Pero me agrada mucho la idea de vivir juntos –agregando una cara lujuriosa-

-Pervertida –dijo en un mismo tono-

-¿Lo dice el que me beso así y pensó quien sabe qué con migo y me llama pervertida? –Sin duda le encanta ese juego- más bien el pervertido eres tú, pero eso se puede resolver-

-Me encanta esa mente peculiar que posees, rara y oscura, -se detuvo un instante para mirarle fijamente a los ojos- tímida y amable lo que me gusta de ti –maliciosamente le sonrió-

-¡Qué bien! Porque no pienso cambiarla-

Hinata agarro de nueva cuenta a su futuro esposo de su playera y lo tumbo a la cama dándole varios besos sensuales y provocadores a lo que él respondió.

Un jouninn, cargo que se le da a un shinobi al ser considerado lo suficientemente capaz de hacerse cargo de misiones de rango A y S, para lo cual primero debe pasar por un largo camino bueno dependiendo de las habilidades del shinobi este puede tardar o en su defecto acortarse de manera asombrosa.

Primeramente debe obtener su rango de gennin lo cual le hacen shinobi oficial de alguna aldea ninja, prosiguiendo su camino es necesario juntar experiencia para presentar una prueba que le juzgue y obtenga el rango de chunnin.

Siguiendo el recorrido llega el momento que el mismo pasa de nivel medio a jouninn convirtiéndose así en un shinobi excepcional, si se considera capaz aumentara su rango en una disciplina y volverse un jouninn de elite. Su camino llega a su final convirtiéndose en un AMBU o dado su aldea en un shinobi especial bajo órdenes de un Kage o líder de aldea, para este se debe ser sumamente fuerte en todos los ámbitos dado que en ellos reside la seguridad del liderato y por ende de su hogar.

El puesto máximo que se logra alcanzar solo por unos pocos elegidos por el destino se convierten en Kages, donde su nivel es impresionante siendo así líder de una aldea y el shinobi más fuerte en ella tanto en fuerza como en mente ya que sus decisiones toman el destino de los que se encuentren a su cargo.

En el mundo shinobi al ninjas de renombre los cuales son conocidos en un sinfín de lugares, principalmente se debe a dos motivos:

El primero a que posee un nivel de pelea increíble que le hace de temer, agradándole ahí habilidades únicas como los lasos sanguíneos conocidos como Kekengenkai.

La segunda se debe a su participación en algún evento militar de suma importancia, destacando en las guerras ninjas, ellos debido a sus habilidades como ayudas hereditarias pueden sobresalir y convertirse en famosos.

Así han nacido en el mundo gran cantidad de hombres temidos y a la vez respetados por sus enemigos, de los cuales los más famosos son aquellos que poseen como Kekengenkai habilidades en sus ojos o mejor conocidos como Dōjutsu. Estos sobresalen dos los Hyuuga y los Uchiha, de los cuales los primeros son temidos por su mortal y elegante estilo de pelea y de que su visión es completa al tener un ángulo de la misma de 360° y los segundos al poseer el legendario Sharingan habilidad que les permite ver con anticipación los movimientos de sus enemigos y con ello tomar ventaja en combate lo cual a la larga los convirtió en el Clan maldito por sus ojos que le dieron fama, ¿irónico no?

Uno de los pocos que poseen esta habilidad se le conoce como el ninja que copia llamado Hatake Kakashi, el cual posee en su ojo derecho el Sharingan. El reconocido ninja camina con su habitual despreocupación por las calles de la concurrida aldea; siempre leyendo su pervertido libro "Icha Icha" del legendario y pervertido autor el Sannin Jiraiya.

Su caminata se en cruza a la torre Hokage. Su objetivo pedir una misión ya que ha tenido una semana de vago y de no hacer nada le ira muy mal. Pero además de que desea saber más hacerca del regreso de su amigable pupilo rubio.

Camina por otros diez minutos y llega a aquel gran y monumental edificio rojo. Entra y ve a los guardias en turno, continuo su camino y sube varios pisos, gira a la izquierda para caminar por un largo pasillo, durante el cual se ven algunas pinturas de aquellos ninjas que pasaron a la historia por una u otro motivo. Llega a una gran puerta de madera color verde olivo, se encuentra cerrada; guarda su preciado libro en los bolsillos de su chaleco ninja verdusco. Sube la mano derecha a la altura de su cara, toca dos veces, escucha un "pase" baja la mano a la perilla, aplica un poco de fuerza y la gira, con la otra mano empuja un poco la puerta y entra.

-Kakashi cuanto tiempo –dice una mujer de voluptuosos pechos y de cabellos rubios-

-Buenos días Tsunade-sama-

-Bien por lo que veo te enteraste de su regreso ¿o me equivoco? –sonrió levemente-

-Así es Lady Tsunade, ¿Qué desea que haga? –pregunta curiosamente-

-Checaras su progreso, deseo ver cuanto a mejorado y también el de Sakura-

-¿Sakura? –Se pregunta, hace tiempo que no le ve- será divertido-

-Eso creo, hum –piensa por un pequeño momento- vendrá como a las dos de la tarde, tiempo suficiente para que hagas tus cosas, yo me encargo de traer a Naruto y…-

-No se moleste Tsunade-sama yo me hago cargo –sonrió con su único ojo descubierto-

Un suspiro –qué más da, hazlo pero no llegues tarde, -su tono cambio- ¿entendido?-

-Hai, con su permiso me retiro-

En una cortina de un leve viento desapareció el peli-gris, sin duda a "perderse en su vida" para leer su preciado y pervertido libro. Mientras que la mujer rubia solo ve entra a su asistente Shizune cargando a su pequeño cerdo Tontón, saca un poco de Sake de su cajonera y contempla la aldea de su oficina, la mujer voltea por la voz de su asistente, amiga, "familia" y discípula, le indica el trabajo y agrega una cara de molestia, sin duda tiene mucho papeleo.

En la gran mansión Hyuuga nos encontramos en el comedor dedicado para la familia de la Heredera. Siendo ya las once de la mañana con tres minutos ambos jóvenes; un rubio adolecente de unos 16 años y una pelinegra de la misma edad se encuentran sentados en aquel comedor.

Las ventanas se encuentran abiertas, tienen una amplia vista al jardín que tanto adora ella. Al ser los únicos en aquella zona de la parte disfrutan amenamente la compañía del otro y de aquel delicioso manjar preparado por las manos del joven.

El chico simplemente le dice "Hina-chan deja que cocine yo, tu eres mi Hime y te consentiré como a tal…" la chica sonríe alegremente y se encamina a su asiento, espera unos minutos jugando con los largos mechones de su cabello recordando los momentos vividos hace aproximadamente como hora y media.

La voz del joven Jinchuriki le sacan de los bellos recuerdos "no solo aprendí ninjutsu con mi padrino Jiraiya Hina…" se sienta a su lado y contempla el sabroso desayuno continental que le han preparado "… o ya lo veo, seguramente ha de ser tan delicioso como tú…" y él se derrite literalmente por la picardía de su princesa "después de todo ese viejo pervertido me dejaba votado por largo tiempo y tenía que arreglármelas solo…"

Los melosos jóvenes shinobis enamorados siguieron por largo rato su desayuno, terminaron y el rubio limpio la mesa y dejo los trates sucios en el fregadero, dispuestos a limpiarlos una empleada dijo que lo haría pues es su trabajo, intento replicar pero las manos de su novia le dijeron que no, pues tienen que hablar con Hiashi.

Llegan al cabo de cinco minutos al despacho del padre de la novia, tocan y este les da permiso de entrar.

-Buenos días Otto-san -hablo la hermosa Hinata-

-Buenos días Hiashi-san –haciendo una pequeña reverencia-

-Buenos –respondió con su tono de voz serio como siempre-

-Me alegra que vinieran dado que pensaba llamarlos para hablarles de algo y…-

-Padre –su voz suena segura y suave- antes que nada quisiera que te contáramos algo importante, digo si no te molesta claro está –pidió la Hyuuga con un tono de voz educado y acorde a la situación, ya que no todos los días le pides permiso a tu padre para casarte ¿o sí?-

-Bien, habla-

-Lo que pasa es… -su voz se debilita, después de todo le da algo de pavor y vuelve la vieja ella –

-Hina lo diré yo –agarrándole la mano en señal de apoyo, ella asiste con una sonrisa-

-Confío en ti –le respondía con una gran dulzura dando ganas de comértela a besos ¿no?-

Hyuuga Hiashi le mira preguntándose qué es tan importante para interrumpirles, pero se alegra dándole así más tiempo para decirles la anterior decisión del consejo. Recodándose así que es muy delicado el tema.

-Señor Hyuuga –su tono muestra una gran seriedad lo cual saca a Hiashi de todo pensamiento alguno-

El mencionado asiste y el continua.

-Sé que llevo poco tiempo de novio con su hija, no tenemos tanta convivencia pero… -su novia le apoyo como antaño apretando su mano- lo que le digo nace desde el interior de mi ser –sin duda el receptor se confunde- …pero deseo que me otorgue su permiso y bendición para poder desposar a su hija –Hiashi arque su ceja, eso por completo le saca un gran asombró el cual notan todos, le han quitado un peso de encima- …tal vez piense que somos muy jóvenes pero aun así deseo casarme con su hija, con mi amor y mi vida, con el ser más importante de todos, -obteniendo un valor de su pareja- le pido que me otorgue la mano de Hyuuga Hinata en santo matrimonio-

-Es el único favor que te pediré padre, por favor –la voz suplicante de la Hime le llega al corazón del aludido- si deseas dejarme sin nada lo entenderé y lo acepto únicamente quiero estar con mi Naru, Onegai Otto-san.-

El silencio reina por varios minutos, la situación se vuelve bastante densa, cualquier ruido adentro podría iniciar con el fin de la cordura de la pareja, la presión y desesperación por falta de respuesta le mata.

-¿Están seguros de lo que me piden? –Al fin hablo Hiashi- ¿Saben bien a lo que se atienden? –Ambos asisten con firmeza- ¿Bueno en ese caso, mi decisión está tomada y no hay vuelta atrás-

Ambos ven decepcionantes los gestos del Hyuuga mayor, sus sueños de vivir juntos se colapsan, se entristecen pero aun sabiendo esto no se separan aunque signifique casarse en secreto.

-¿Por qué esa cara larga chicos? –pregunta con una gran sonrisa y tono burlón –

-Demo pero…-

-¿Qué no aguantan una simple broma?, ja, ja –ríe como pocas veces lo hace-

-¿Quiere decir que…? –Pregunta un sorprendido Naruto-

-Sí, acepto su propuesta, me alegra que me pidieras su mano, es algo que justamente hablaría con ustedes, pero parece que se me adelantaron –dijo un feliz Hiashi, sabiendo que su futuro yerno aceptaría todos las implicaciones de este-

-Gracias padre-

-Bueno, pero solo tengo que decirles –su tono volvió a ser frio y serio- Naruto antes que nada tendrás un combate con Riuku-sama para poder casarte, hace hora y media termino una junta en la cual querían casar a Hinata con el hijo de Riuku…-

-¡Que! –dijo muy exaltada la hermosa mujer blanquecina-

-Decía que quería que te casase con su hijo, me opuse y propuse como tu prometido a tu novio Naruto –algo molesto en al pronunciar su nombre, después de todo le roba a su hija- argumentando sus amistades y habilidades, le convencí y tendrá un encuentro al medio día en el patio principal con Riuku, pero –llamando la atención demostrando que esto es más delicado- si pierde te casaras con quien digan ellos y tú no podrás verla nunca más-

-De acuerdo Hiashi-san barreré el piso con ese sujeto –comento con euforia-

-Naru...-

-No te preocupes Hime sospeche que algo así pasaría cuando pensé en casarme contigo hace tiempo por ello me he preparado muy bien, je, je –sonriéndole cálidamente- ¡ya verán esos Hyuugas, les venceré y podremos casarnos! ¡Dattebayo!-

-Me alegra tu entusiasmo, solo te digo que será muy diferente al encuentro que tuviste con Neji, es un muy fuerte miembro del Souke, y que además debes convertirte en Chunnin cuanto antes, y acceder a Jouninn lo más pronto posible ya que son algunas reglas que se deben cumplir-

-No te preocupes Otto-san Naruto-kun lo hará bien-

-Creo que es todo en ese caso me….-

-Je, je –risitas nerviosas- padre hay otra cosa más-

-Ha sí que –pregunto muy curioso, dado que ¿qué más quieren?-

Jugando con sus dedos y dedicándole una cara angelical –ya que me voy a casar con mi Naru-chan ¿nos dejarías vivir juntos a partir de ya?-

-Sí, si claro, ahora déjame pen…

Un sonoro grito se escuchó en aquella mansión por parte de Hiashi.

-Valla, valla, creo que habrá sido obra de Naruto eso me ahorra en buscarlo, hum –sacando su libro- ¿en qué lio se metió ahora? –Suspiro de cansancio y aburrimiento- ya que mejor voy, ¿aunque pensándolo mejor? –Se detuvo durante escasos segundos- ¿Qué hace Naruto en el territorio Hyuuga? –Poniendo su ojito feliz- mejor me apuro y averiguo tal vez hoy no se tan aburrido el día-

Así Kakashi emprendió su camino al territorio Hyuuga en busca de su pupilo.

-Valla Hime tenías todo preparado ¿no? –Dijo el chico con marcas zorrunas en su rostro-

Ambos se encuentran en el pasillo que esta antes del corredor que conduce al patio. Ocultos en las sombras besándose de forma apasionada y salvaje.

-Ese fue de la buena suerte Naru –dijo al terminar de retirar su boca de su oreja no sin antes morderla para dejarla roja- y este es…. Hum solo tómalo –plantándole un beso en el que ella domina con su lengua la de su rubio novio.

Estuvieron besándose por otros cinco minutos más. Postrando sus manos sobre su cuello y colocando la de él en su cintura.

-Bueno creo que es hora del combate-

-Vamos acaba con él rápido, recuerda que aún tenemos coas pendientes que hacer… -dijo la hermosa princesa blanca al pasar de forma seductora su dedo sobre sus carnosos labios.

**12:05 mansión Hyuuga, patio principal destinado para combates.**

-Así que este es el futuro de los Hyuuga –rio aquel arrogante shinobi llamado Riuku-

-Bien el encuentro está a punto de comenzar, favor de tomar un área prudente para este –menciono el llamado patriarca Hyuuga- Hija siéntate a mi lado –ella asistió sentándose en unas sillas de madera blancas a la derecha de su padre y a la izquierda su hermana mejor Hanabi.-

-Que bien, -exclamo el joven Jinchuriki del Kyuubi no Youko- te are pagar por intentar aprovecharte de mí Hime –regalándole una sonrisa burlona-

-Ríete de lo que quieras pero cuando termine contigo ya no te reconocerán y veremos quien ríe-

-Je, lo mismo digo viejo.

Ambos shinobis pusieron su distancia y se colocaron en posición de combate guardando la compostura y marcando una serenidad.

El viento sopla, la Hoja está apunto de presenciar un digno combate entre uno de los miembros más importantes y fuertes contra aquel considerado el peor ninja de todos, veremos si pone a prueba su nombramiento "De sorprender a la gente".

Cada miembro del consejo se reúne en los alrededores del centro del jardín encontrándose en grupos dedicados casi por completo a su rama. Algunos miembros más se enteraron del combate y curiosos se acercaron a este guardando su distancia por temor a una reprimenda la cual nunca llego y se le ofreció ver con gusto el combate.

Otros más ven el combate desde la casa, tratándose así de la servidumbre de la mansión.

Y un sujeto con un peculiar y alborotado cabello grisáceo con un ojo rojo con tres comas negras alrededor de este en forma circular lo presencia desde la copa de un árbol a escasos 50 metros. Lleva puesto su banda ninja como protector en la frente, un traje ninja azul y su chaleco Jouninn demostrando su rango. Ve la posición de combate que toman cada uno y cierra su ojo izquierdo contemplando cada detalle con su Sharingan preguntándose ¿el porqué de la pelea?

El último de los Uzumaki, saca con cuidado de su porta kunais dos de estos, concentra chakra en ellos y un leve destello celeste se aprecian en ellos. El Hyuuga le observa con atendimiento, tan confiado en su fuerza no activa su famoso Byakugan.

Los Hyuuga no desean perderse ningún movimiento así que sus ojos se dilatan y una especie de pupila aparece en el centro, y sus venas cercanas a los ojos se remarcan hinchándose. El Byakugan se ha activa, el comienzo entre el Jinchuriki del Kyuubi y Riuku Hyuuga ha dado inicio.

Riuku extiende sus brazos uno recto mostrando su palma, el otro en forma de gancho cuidando su flanco izquierdo agachándose para quedar en la típica posee Hyuuga. El Uzumaki carga energía en las plantas de sus pies, se inclina hacia adelante, su cuerpo empieza a avanzar de forma rápida, un segundos y faltan 15 metros, 2 y van 5 metros al objetivo, 3 está en frente, levanta el kunai derecho creando un movimiento corta torio hacia su mano izquierda, el viejo Hyuuga tarda en reaccionar, demasiado tarde, un ligero liquido carmesí sale de su brazo izquierdo, un corte de tres centímetros. En un ágil movimiento la palma derecha carga de chakra y le dirige al corazón, milésima de segundo y se escucha un sonido fuerte, el Kunai cargado con chakra elemental de viento bloquea el Juken del Hyuuga. No pierde tiempo y mueve su pierna derecha en forma de medio circulo tratando de que su adversario pierda el equilibrio y con su mano dañada golpea el brazo derecho en una abertura. Sonríe triunfante.

El resto se asombra por los rápidos movimientos efectuados, solo la heredera sigue viendo pleno combate, aún no ha acabado.

Una nube blanca explota entre sus ojos, su asombro es evidente.

-¿Cómo? –pregunta exaltado-

-Kage Bushin no Jutsu y Kawarami no Jutsu –responde este tomando una distancia de nueva cuenta-

El Hyuuga se toma en serio el combate rápidamente crea un sello y su Byakugan se activa, recobra la posición de combate, su contrincante crea 5 copias de él y le rodea. Se bufa ya que no hay punto muerto en el Byakugan.

El rubio corre e inicia un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, se ven rayos de energía azul salir de la mano del más anciano y él tratando de desviar su golpes, una abertura y sale disparado, ríe, pero no es el original de nueva cuenta cambio de lugar con su clon, el combate sigue así por unos instantes más y no parce haber tregua. Riuku rápidamente domina en el combate su experiencia le aventaja, el rubio se agota.

-Bien, -creando un rápido movimiento de manos-

El joven poseedor del Bijuu de nueve colas carga energía en sus manos, haciendo una rápida secuencia de sellos mientras se leja con un gran salto. Riuku, el anciano se da cuenta de que el enemigo pretende un ataque de modo que corre así él para darle con un fuerte Juken y evitar el ataque.

-Fūton: Renkūdan –pronuncio el Uzumaki al momento de salir por su boca una bola de aire comprimida de no mayor de 15 cm de radio. Dicha bola de viento comprimido sale directamente disparada al anciano Hyuuga.-

-Diablos –pronuncia un enojado Riuku al verse envuelto en ese ataque directo.-

El ataque es inminente por lo cual Riuku solo le queda concentrar chakra para liberarlos por todos sus Tenketsus (puntos de chakra) de su cuerpo al momento de empezar a girar sobre su propio eje, liberando una cantidad considerable de energía azul-celeste que empieza a formar una esfera del mismo color. El Jinchuriki se percata y al momento se aleja unos 8 metros, rápidamente crear otra secuencia de sellos, aun sabiendo que su técnica no dañaría el "Hakkesho: Kaiten" o la famosa defensa perfecta de los Hyuugas.

Riuku sonríe, confiándose del inútil intento de su contrincante por dañar su defensa. El rubio sin más pronuncia unas palabras al tiempo de colocar sus manos sobre el piso; agachando su cuerpo inclinándose levemente hacia atrás y con la mano separada hacia adelante, dando así un fácil movimiento de reincorporación mediante un leve impulso.

De la tierra salen unas pilastras de piedra, estas son unos pequeños tubos de roca de no más de 8 centímetros de radio; siendo cinco pilares el rubio hace de nueva cuenta otra secuencia de sellos.

El Hyuuga decide no dejar nada a la suerte y gira más rápido. Su contrincante parece copiar sus movimientos.

Tras un ligero golpeteo en el suelo, se inclina hacia atrás, extiende su pierna derecha para darle apoyo, pareciendo la posee Hyuuga clásica. Extiende sus manos y libera un pequeño viento cortante, rápidamente mueve sus manos de derecha a izquierda, del primero al último pilar, con la otra mano empieza a empujar las rocas. Disparado en dirección del Hakkesho: Kaiten salen discos de roca solidos con gran fuerza, al momento que el rubio prosigue con su movimiento de lanzar las rocas.

El tiempo pasa y el giro celestial disminuye, cada vez menos visible se vuelve hasta que termina. El sujeto dentro sin perder tiempo corre para impactar a su enemigo que tiempo atrás dejo de atacarle. Sonríe arrogantemente.

-Je, cansaste viejo –

-Ya quisieras mocoso, acabare contigo de una vez…-

El encuentro parece darse por terminado. El anciano se encuentra sobre una imagen de color verde con negro, debajo de sus pies se aprecian varios Kanjis alrededor de un círculo con el contorno verduzco, y en el centro del mismo se aprecia el símbolo del Ying y Yang dejando claro que el Uzumaki ha caído preso del Jukenho: Hakke Rokujoyon Sho. De inmediato el Hyuuga concentra su chakra en sus dedos para así golpear los Tenketsus del contrincante moviendo rápidamente sus manos y diciendo al mismo tiempo "dos golpes, cuatro, ocho, dieciséis, treinta y dos, sesenta y cuatro golpes, se acabó, gane".

Todo parecía perdido, la sorpresa se denota en el rostro de todos los presentes, como fue posible aquello, sus ojos no percibieron aquel movimiento, ¿Cuándo paso? ¿Cómo ocurrió? Esas eran sus preguntas al ver tirado ahí ensangrentando al arrogante Riuku y ver un alegre Uzumaki.

-Valla, valla ¿Quién hubiera dicho que Naruto mejorara tanto? Y más que combinara esa técnica con sus Kage Bushin- decía para sus aceres el famoso copia Ninja-

-Lo bueno fue que lo vi todo con mi Sharingan-

**Momentos Antes**

Riuku termina su peligrosa técnica, el rubio se ve volar varios metros como en antaño ocurrió con Neji solo que esta vez fue diferente. El cuerpo del de orbes azules se encuentra en el suelo, el viejo sonríe desactivando su Byakugan justo en el momento en el que el rubio explota en una nube de humo.

Y en ese instante se aprecia una estela de color amarillo-rojiza acercarse con gran velocidad a las espaldas del asombrado ninja. Solo para escuchar un fuerte sonido, quedando todo en silencio solamente para ser roto por el agudo lamento de dolor producido por el impacto de un Rasengan en la espalda del mismo. Así es Naruto al momento de ver crear el primer Kaiten concentro gran parte de su chakra para crear sus pilares de roca y usar más de la mitad del mismo en un Kage Bushin no Jutsu creándolo de manera metal apareciéndolo a una distancia consiente, solo para intercambiar de nueva cuenta con el Kawarami no Jutsu. Una vez intercambiado de lugares realizo otra rápida secuencia de sellos creando su propia innovación del Sushin no Jutsu Técnica de parpadeo de cuerpo como de antaño hizo su padre. Siendo esta una combinación del mencionado Jutsu con las propiedades básicas del elemento afín viento que le proporciona una agilidad combinado correctamente y con el concepto básico del Hiraishin no jutsu Técnica del dios del trueno volador.

Con un viento cortante el rubio apareció de un momento a otro detrás de Riuku y al mismo tiempo que concentra energía en su mano derecha. "Rasengan" grito el rubio impactando su pequeña esfera de chakra giratorio sobre la espalda del contrincante. Riuku escupió sangre por el fuerte impacto recibido y su arrugado cuerpo salió disparado 9 metros hacia atrás impactándose en el suelo, dejando como ganador al rubio Uzumaki.

La joven heredera no perdió tiempo y de un momento a otro se encuentra detrás de su amor, su novio, su prometido, su vida. Sin darle tregua a un descanso merecido y sin dejarle recuperar sus energías Hinata se le abalanza sobre él, dejando a medio caer. Le agarra y acerca con su cuerpo, le acaricia su rostro sucio y le planta un cariñoso beso en sus labios, se detiene para perderse en esos enormes océanos que posee por ojos.

_-Mi respiración es entrecortada, pero no me deja recuperarme. Estoy feliz, vencí y gane a ese viejo arrogante, pero… Mi amada Hime me agarra con tanto amor pegando mi cuerpo con el de ella, me da por iniciativa un beso tierno, cariñoso y corto. Se separa y me mira directamente a los ojos. Si sin duda adoro ese hermoso rostro, esa gran y dulce carita angelical dedicándome solo a mí aquella única sonrisa, eso… eso me llena de dicha._

_Sin más le agarro la cintura, la veo y se sonroja, ya que nos ven los demás pero eso a mí no me importa._

_Recuesta su cabeza sobre el rezago de mi pecho, teniéndome solo para ella, sin más, le levanto tomándole de la barbilla para mirarle sus hermosos ojos perlados, que con solo verlos me dan una grandes ganas de comérmelos a besos, suena raro pero es lo que más me gusta de ella, sus hermosos ojos y ese sonrojo tímido que únicamente yo le provoco._

_Sin darle tiempo a mi Hime le planto un beso apasionado que no tarda en corresponder. Se mira bastante sonrojada, je, je. Como me agrada verle así. Le tomo de su esbelta cintura y la apego a mi cuerpo, cruza sus piernas contra las mías para quedar sentada y cargada a la vez sobre mis manos. El resto solo no ve unos con envidia, otros ¿raro? y mi suegro ¿hum, ya se lo imaginaran?_

_Ríe y sonríe, eso hace mi bella Hinata, le doy varias vueltas, giramos los dos, se aferra más a mi cuello y me mira fijamente a los ojos, después de todo tenemos cosas que terminar y…._

**Espero que les aya gustado el capítulo, je, je.**

**Por si no se percataron la parte en italica y centrada son los pensamientos del personajes, en este caso de Naruto, y este es el llamado POV´S**

**¿Les gusto la pelea? y ¿El capítulo?**

**Ojala respondan mis preguntas y dejen un comentario.**

**Sayonara!**


	5. Capítulo 4: En Busca de

**El Regreso, Vida Nueva (NaruHina) **

**Capítulo 4: "Un Día con los Hyuugas: En busca de…".**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**-Hinata-chan-**

_Fue un combate difícil, me preocupe bastante en especial cuando Riuku-sama le pego a Naru con su Jukenho: Hakke Rokujoyon Sho eso realmente me mortifico, lo vi volar un par de metros todo en cámara lenta y de pronto calló al suelo y escupió un poco de sangre._

_Mi corazón se presepito y mi ritmo cardiaco subió drásticamente escuchando así cada acelerado latido de mi corazón, no es solo el hecho de que no me dejarían vivir con Naru… eso era lo de menos en ese momento lo que más me afectó era saber si se encontraba bien y…_

…_Ahora me encuentro siendo cargada por él, me sujeta con sus fuertes brazos y me aferro a su cuello con mis manos pegando así cada parte de mi cuerpo con el suyo. _

_Me sonrojo bastante, no solo por el hecho de que me cargue en esa forma tan tierna y que al mismo tiempo me plante un bonito y corto beso, no, no es eso sino que nos ven todos o casi todo el Clan y para ser sincera me gusta mucho… sé que estas muestras de afecto no son bien vistas por mi familia pero… solo por un momento me dejo querer y consentir. _

_Las miradas no tardan en aparecer y son variadas… todo se siente agradable en especial esa fresca briza del viento mesclada con el roció del aspersor acompañada de unas risas mías con las de Naru a la vez que giramos…_

_Soy sumamente feliz es como cuando mi madre vivía y me empujaba en el columpio… al igual que cuando mi Naru me pidió ser su novia aquella tarde de primavera hace casi tres años, creo y sigo creyendo que ese ha sido el mejor día de mi vida, no dormí bien esa noche por la cantidad de memorias que me llegaban aun no creyendo las cosas que vivimos esa tarde, todo fue hermoso._

…_Y aunque cueste creerlo esa pregunta acogida con su única sonrisa genuina que solo es para mí ha sido mejor que cuando me pidió casarme con él… quizás piensen que no lo desee con tanto fervor pero cuando llegue ese día reemplazara al que he contado… bueno eso creo, aún falta mucho para ello y Naru me puede sorprender…. Hummm solo sería con una cosa y…._

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Se aprecia en aquel departamento de tres pisos color verde dos siluetas que caminan hacia el mismo, caminan otro tanto más y entran a aquel lugar. Llegan al final del pasillo donde se aprecia un apartamento en esa planta con la leyenda de "se renta" y por su facha se nota que es para una gran familia dado que posee bastantes habitaciones.

Ambos llegan a las escaleras, siguiendo su recorrido hasta el mencionado tercer piso. Ven el pasillo abandonado ya que a estas horas del día todos se encuentran trabajando. Caminan unos 10 metros más y se topan con una puerta de madera color verde olivo, el joven saca un juego de llaves, busca entre todas hasta encontrar la adecuada, la pone en la perilla de la puerta girándola lentamente y una vez que se ha retirado el seguro empuja la puerta. Dejando caer con ello una cantidad considerable de polvo, dando a conocer que nadie ha entrado en mucho tiempo.

-¡Valla sí que está sucio! ¿No lo crees Hina?-

-Se nota- respondió con una sonrisa.

-Bueno… ¿entonces empezamos no?-

-Claro… por su puesto, pero primero hacemos aseo general, ¿sí?-

-Por supuesto, además sabes que nunca te digo no, verdad-

Ambas figuras dan varias vueltas por el pequeño apartamento cada una camina de un lado a otro, el joven es el que se coge de la cocina un trapo de tela sacado de una gaveta de esta, la mujer abre las ventanas y empieza a limpiar con un plumero.

El polvo cae y se riega por toda la habitación, para no molestarse con tanto polvo ambos jóvenes se colocan un cubre bocas cada uno, continúan con su limpieza. Pasan los minutos y la joven mujer se encuentra en la habitación del joven, abre un par de cajas y la coloca sobre la cama. Inmediatamente se dirige a los cajones del armario a disponerse a guardar la ropa, el de cabellos rubios se percata y la toma por detrás de la cintura pegando su cuerpo con el de ella, tomándola con fuerza y haciéndola girar para quedar enfrente de ella.

-Hina, je, je –ríe nerviosamente- te molesta que yo guarde mi ropa –pregunto con ese mismo nerviosismo.-

-¡Ho!- exclamo su compañera- que tienes que ocultarme ¿he? –pregunto en forma burlona-

-Yo, este... este… nada, pero –titubeó un rato- creo que…-

-Está bien, te dejo con tus cosas, -sonrió al momento de sacarle su lengua en y guiñarle un ojo para burlarse así de él.

La joven de cabellos negros-azulados salió de la pequeña habitación a seguir con su acometido, en cambio el rubio simplemente suspiro. Dejando caerse rendido sobre su cama. No tardo en ponerse de pie al percatarse de que llevaba unos cinco minutos tumbados sin hacer nada, y decide continuar con su labor para no hacer esperar a su hermosa prometida.

-Bueno ya termine aquí Naru.- pronuncio la hermosa kunohichi de ojos color perlado-

-Je, aun me falta un poco Hina, ¿pero si ya terminaste porque no te sientas un rato en la sala, solo termino de buscar algo y te alcanzo, ¿sí? –dijo en un pequeño ruego infantil-

-Va, -suspiro al no saber que tanto le demora-¡pero no tardes! –Dijo en un tono de molestia-

"Hum, valla –decía el joven al momento de sacar una pequeña caja de su buro- sí que se enojó, je, je –rio para sí mismo- pero con esto le daré una buena sorpresa" decía al momento de guardad unos documentos en un pequeño folder color crema. Terminado esto guardo y acomodo varias cosas más y salió para reencontrarse con impaciente novia que tenía en ese momento.

-¡Ya era hora Naru! ¿Por cierto que tanto hacías? –comento al momento de dejar de jugar con sus mechones de cabellos.

-Disculpa Hina, solo buscaba unas cosas que deje hace tiempo que me serán de utilidad-

-Bueno, solo eso –pregunto al momento de ponerse de puntas para quedar a su altura, sin más le planto un beso en sus labios, mordiéndole el labio inferior con tal fuerza que le provocó un ligero corte por el cual se liberó un amargo liquido carmesí que saboreo con otro beso.

El rubio inmediatamente se percata que su novia algo "posesiva" desea saber su pequeño secreto que le oculto en su habitación. A sabiendas de que ella intentara persuadirlo para obtener respuesta decide darle fin a ese momento algo "incomodo" dado las circunstancias de sus actos planeados.

-Valla, valla –dijo un juguetón rubio-

-Valla, valla –le imito la de cabellos azulados-

-¿Qué pretendes,… provocarme?-

-¿Tu que pretendes,… excitarme? –le respondió con malicia-

Tras la respuesta de su traviesa novia el joven sudo frio.

-He, claro que no Hina, no… he-

-Bien porque no lo lograste –termino para luego reír-

-Bueno Naru estás listo –pregunto la hermosa mujer al momento de retomar su dulce tono de voz- ¿recuerda que tenemos que…?-

Su novio de nueva cuenta le interrumpió poniéndole su dedo medio en su boca callando sus palabras y al mismo tiempo le planta un pequeño beso en su frente.

-Shiiii –la hizo callar- no te preocupes ya tengo todo…-

-Pero no hemos terminado y…-

-He, los se Hina, lo sé, solo que el trabajo lo harán ellos –señalando hacia la cocina-

La Hyuuga se sorprendió ya que no percato ninguna presencia en el apartamento y se sonrojo inmediatamente al percatarse que los observaban. Pero al voltear no vio a nadie.

El rubio se percató que su novia se avecina a preguntar de quien se refiere cuando una pequeña explosión de humo blanco hace presencia al momento de hacer una cruz con sus dedos y pronunciar "Kage Bushin no Jutsu".

Sin más el rubio le hizo un par de señas a sus perfectas copias que se molestaron con él al ver como tomaba posesivamente el cuerpo de su amada novia, ganándose así mentadas y otros pensamientos malignos de sus copias, la envidia de las mismas y el único sonrojo de su novia Hinata dado que ella se percató como los otros "Narutos" se peleaban con "Su Naruto" y como este les miraba con cara de pocos amigos, agregándole la actitud posesiva y celosa de su novio ante ella. Le hizo sentirse más querida que nunca dado que no había presenciado hasta ese momento tal grado de celos y menos que fuera por partes de el mismo.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

_**-Naruto-kun-**_

"_Valla, valla como me resultaron esas copias mía, que querer apartarme de mi Hina, he no claro que no lo harán, antes los mato" –fueron los pensamientos del rubio justo al momento de tirar fuertemente de la mano de su novia y sacarla a rastras del departamento._

_**-Hinata-chan-**_

_Después de esa pequeña escena de celos por parte de mi Naru consigo mismo me saco a rastras del departamento._

_Bajamos rápidamente, unos minutos más y ya nos encontrábamos solos en el descanso de las escaleras del primer piso, y sin más me detuve en seco._

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Se aprecian ambos jóvenes ocultos en las sombras de aquel edificio, el sonido es perturbador pero es quebrantado por la dulce y delicada voz de Hinata la cual sostiene con fuerza las muñecas de su amado para retenerlo y mantenerlo quieto. Por el contrario se deja controlar y es llevado a la pared, en la cual queda arrinconado, pegado y a su merced. Dejando una leve sonrisa única en el rostro de ella y una mueca de desconcierto por parte de él.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

_**-Naruto-kun-**_

_Es raro, después de bajar de las escaleras íbamos en un pequeño silencio. Tal parece que mi Hime se molestó un poco, bueno mucho creo… con mi actitud estúpidamente posesiva…_

_Sin duda mis celos, sí celos, causaron este molesto momento, y más aún que es tan absurdo tenerlos con copias mías que bien vienen siendo parte de mí._

_Y ahora la veo tan callada, sin más detiene a medida del descanso su camino, me toma con mucha fuerza por mis muñecas, algo trama…_

_Me pega con fuerza contra la pared y levanto sutilmente la mirada para encontrarme con esos hermosos ojos perlados que tanto adoro, pero son diferentes ahora poseen un brillo especial, no sé bien acosó será, Hummm quizás…_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

La joven pega su cuerpo, y acomoda su cabeza contra su hombro derecho, sus facciones denotan felicidad acompañada de una satisfacción de esas que obtienes al alcanzar un gran objetivo, meta o deseo.

Su suave mano blanquecina acaricia sus alborotados y rubios cabellos, el por su parte le devuelve la caricia y luego le susurra al oído…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

_**-Hinata-chan-**_

_Sin esperar más le agarro sus cabellos dorados, sí como me gusta hacer esto, jamás dejare de sentirme tan feliz de tener a un novio tan guapo, después de todo un rubio galán de buen parecer rubio y de ojos azules que está profundamente enamorado de ti,…no todas corren con esa suerte y me hace muy feliz ser la única afortunada y en especial de sacarle únicamente esa especial sonrisa…_

_Creo que me desvié en entre mis pensamientos, je, je no se enojen, ¿bueno después de todo, escribir una historia merece la pena no? y más si cuentas a alguien tu historia de amor, je, je suena tan romántico…_

_Tome control de la situación y mi amado se tensó por un momento, creo, no sé, pero se encontraba algo perplejo, mejor aún…_

_-No te preocupes Naru… yo solo te amo a ti, no te pongas celoso- le dije y la verdad le mentí, me fascina y enloqueces saber que le provoco celos, je, je soy mala…_

_-Gracias, -me dijo- creí que mi pequeño ataque te molesto… -sonreí aún más gustosa._

_-No hay de que… pero mejor nos vamos ¿sí? –le pedí dulcemente al momento de dejar de acariciar su rubia cabellera-_

_-Entonces vamos, ya no hay por qué espera más, ¿cierto? –respondió tan alegre como siempre-_

_Solamente le regale mi sonrisa sonrojada y el me robo un beso, y como siempre fue encantador, pero a diferencia de otros este lo sentí tan lleno de amor y calor, que parecía quemarme pero esa sensación lejos de ser totalmente desagradable fue todo lo contrario, fue embriagante…_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

En otro lugar de Konohakagure no Sato, más específico en el hospital de la Hoja nos encontramos en una habitación color blanco, bastante amplia. Localizada en la zona para los visitantes, donde uno puede ir a ver a sus enfermos. En ella se aprecian un par de sillas, un ventilador pegado a la pared el cual da vueltas a sus grandes, anchas y blancas aspas generando un rico aire refrescante.

Pasando un poco más adelante se parecía una puerta entre abierta. El consultorio marca H. Sakura, hai está la aprendiz de la Goindaime acompañada de su mejor amiga y rival de toda la vida Yamanaka Ino, ambas sentadas tomando una tase de café negro cargado bastante caliente y acompañados de una galletas y un par de pastelillos. Tal parece la hora de la merienda.

-Ya dime que te pasa Sakura, te vez algo decaída… -pregunto una adolecente de unos 16-17 años, de coleta rubio y un par de ojos celestes claros, llevando puesta una blusa sin mangas color morado complementado con unos shorts del mismo color e igual de cortos de los cuales al igual que su blusa se aprecia una malla ninja metálica que brida protección. En su cabeza lleva su banda ninja como una diadema y su color de nueva cuenta es morado y pone un par de sandalias ninja azules.-

-Je, no es nada Ino-cerda, nada… -decía una triste Hanuro-

-Va, y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra, vamos te conozco mejor que nadie –contesto en tono sarcástico y burlón se me ocurrió esa frase, es más común, pensaba decir que ella era la Daimyo-sama o feudal

-Tienes razón Ino, la verdad estoy triste, y enojada o decepcionada, no estoy muy segura…-

-¿Y se puede saber cuál es el motivo?-

-Bueno, es una persona –

-Ha,…. ¿Quién es? –Provocando un enojo en su amiga-

-Es Naruto, me molesta que en estos tres días no haya venido a visitarme, no es que me moleste… ¿pero no es mi amigo? –suspiro lo cual provoco una sonrisa por parte de la Yamanaka-

-Je, je –rio- ¡mírate! ¡Quién diría que extrañarás al molesto de Naruto! –dijo muy divertidamente-

-Oye no es para reírte –replico un tanto molesta-

-Pero es gracioso, no se supone que te cae mal, y de ahora le extrañas… no será ¿Qué? –Contuvo sus palabras a ver los cambios de gestos en su amiga-

-¿No me digas que lo extrañas y? ¡No, NO LO CREO! –Se puso seria- ¿me dirás acaso que te empezó a gustar Naruto?-

-Ya Ino, déjate de estupideces, no es eso, solo que…-

-Que le extrañas…-

-He,… -se quedaron en silencio por un rato- puede ser –dijo casi en un susurro-

-Tal parece que es así, ¿pero desde cuándo?-

-¿Desde cuándo qué?- pregunto la ninja medico Hanuro-

-Desde cuando empezaste a extrañarlo –pregunto la rubia-

-Supongo que desde hace como un año y medio –dijo la peli-rosa- creo que empecé a extrañar sus comentarios estúpidos y esa alegre sonrisa –al recordar aquellas cosas su cara brillo un poco, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por su amiga pero decidió no hacer nada- y más que nada al estar tan sola, suena raro pero me agradaba su actitud molesta de seguirme, -se detuvo para continuar, junto aire y bajo la cabeza- supongo que me agrada estar en su compañía-

Hubo un momento de silencio el cual duro varios minutos, en los cuales la peli-rosa se encuentra nerviosa por lo que piense su amiga. Ella por su parte sonríe alegremente y firme y convencida le dice-

-Antes que nada ¿desde cuándo que no le ves? –pregunto seriamente-

-Después de que le pedí traer a Sasuke-kun de vuelta en aquella misión –lo cual sorprendió mucho a su amiga, dado que para eso ya va más de tres años- …poco después huimos con Jiraiya-sama a buscar Sasuke-kun en el país del arroz, esa fue la última misión y la última vez que estuvimos tiempo juntos- esto sin duda asombro mucho a su amiga-

-¿Eso es cierto Sakura? –pregunto muy asombrada-

-Sí Ino, así es…

-Pero como, no lo creo, creí que te despedirías de él cuando se fue con Jiraiya-sama hace más de dos años y medio- y eso fue con reproche en su voz-

-Así es Ino, me siento mal, después de todo él me ha ayudado siempre sin pedirme nada a cambio, y yo ni siquiera me despedí… -su voz demostró arrepentimiento y tristeza-

-Eso es, -dijo la Yamanaka al momento de agitar su mano como si acabara de descubrir algo muy importante lo cual impaciente enormemente a su amiga de cabello rosado.-

-¿Qué Ino, que es eso? –Pregunto sumamente curiosa demostrando más seguridad en su voz-

-Está bien, pero seme sincera –vio la cara de su amiga y continuo- solo quedara entre nosotras sí, -ella asistió con la cabeza- sientes algo por Naruto- ella titubeo pero al final asistió levemente a lo cual ella le regalo una sonrisa- bien, puede ser que este molesto contigo, por eso de no despedirte –ella entristeció, pues es verdad no se dignó en despedirse ya que considero más importante su entrenamiento como ninja médico- ¿a lo mejor está enojado contigo? Y si ese es el caso lo mejor sería tratar de que arregles las cosas…-

-¿Crees que funcione? –Ella le devolvió la mirada en forma de respuesta- ¿me ayudarías amiga?-

-Claro que si Sakura, si puedo hacer que entre tú y el allá más que una amistad, tenlo por seguro que te ayudare, -se detuvo y le miró fijamente Sakura- ¡además siempre ha estado detrás de ti, será fácil ya veraz!-

Ambas jóvenes rieron y platicaron amenamente el poco rato que les queda de su hora de almuerzo, dado que el hospital se encuentra con bastante flujo de pacientes ambas se quedaran hasta tarde por lo cual sus movimientos empezaran después.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Bueno, bueno, ¿A dónde se habrá ido Naruto? –se preguntaba Kakashi al buscarlo por la aldea, dado que se le hiso aburrido esperarlo ya que al término de la pelea entro a la mansión seguido de varios Hyuugas, entre ellos Hiashi algo relajado, raro ciertamente y muy pegadito y cariñoso junto a Hinata Hyuuga.-

Siguió con su poca preocupada búsqueda caminando por las transitadas calles de la Hoja, en ella se aprecian hombres trabajando en un nuevo edifico, avanza otro par de cuadras y se encuentra a niños jugando a ser ninjas. Más adelante se aprecian personas que entran a comer en algunos restaurantes y concinas. Otras más entran a tiendas y varias van de paso.

El ninja copia dobla a la izquierda y ve a lo lejos a un joven de espaldas de cabello amarillo algo alborotado, lleva puesto un par de pantalones negros que le llagan hasta los tobillos, una playera color celeste y una chaqueta holgada doblada hasta los codos de color hueso con el símbolo en espiral que acostumbra llevar en un tono rojo, acompañado de su sandalias ninjas en color negro, esta vez no lleva puesto su banda ninja. Además de que no va solo, va tomado de la mano de una joven mujer de cabellos negros-azulados que le caen hasta casi la cadera, este aprecia un par de mechones por delante de la oreja que le llegan a la altura de sus frágiles hombros.

El copia ninja abre los ojos al ver a su pupilo alumno en esa forma y más acompañado de ella. Se acerca discretamente mientras estos paran en un pequeño puesto a comprar unos dulces, para ser precisos unos dangos y mira de reojo a la joven Hyuuga vestida de una forma totalmente distinta a la usualmente usa. Lleva puesto un pantalón pescador de color blanco llevando puesta una blusa color negra pegada y sus típicas sandalias ninjas para mujer y esto hace relucir su hermosa figura. Ambos se encuentran sumamente felices cosa que saco más de honda al joven peli-gris.

Observa a Naruto pagar los dulces y caminan muy juntos para hasta un pequeño parque a unas cuatro cuadras de ahí. Una vez llegado al parque buscan una banca de color blanco que queda debajo de la sombra de un gran roble, ambos comen y platican amenamente. Poco después se aparece el ninja copia justo cuando ellos se retiran asustándolos a ambos cuando este les llamo por detrás dando cada uno pequeño grito debido al susto.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

_**-Naruto-kun-**_

_Después de salir del apartamento caminamos por un largo rato, viendo de reojo algunas casas, para ver alguna que fuera hermosa, de hecho no encontramos muchas dado que la aldea tiene muchos edificios, y bueno ya se imaginaran…_

_-He Naru y que has pensado, digo de la casa… -me pregunto muy alegremente mi amada Hina…-_

_-He, -reí por lo que le diría- bueno para ser sincero Hina… prefiero una pequeña casa, ya sabes –me presto más atención mientras seguíamos caminando hacia un casa de bienes raíces-_

_-No, dime tu gusta, ¿quizás tengamos el mismo, uno nunca sabe? –me sonrió dulcemente, como me agrado esa sonrisa, y Hummm se ve más hermosa todavía con los rayos del sol cayendo sobre su hermosa figura que resalta todavía más sobre su nueva vestimenta, simplemente hermosa-_

_-Bueno la verdad me gustaría una casa con un pequeño jardín si se puede con un árbol, un roble quedaría bien –solo me sonrió- digo con unas tres habitaciones grandes, una sala amplia y un pequeño dojo para entrenar y espero una cocina con vista, preferentemente apartada de la ciudad, digo donde sea bastante tranquila y no nos molesten…_

_-¿En serio? –Pregunto alegremente- me parece bastante buena tu idea… ¿pero porque tan apartado?-_

_-Hina, ya sabes siempre he vivido odiado por ya sabes –señalando hacia el estómago- y…-_

_-Por el Kyuubi, ¿cierto? –asentí a su pregunta- a mí no me molesta, ¡en cambio me alegra yo igual prefiero está sola, -le miro extrañado- me refiero a estar en tranquilidad, por eso parece bien vivir apartados donde nadie nos moleste…!. –emanaba una gran aura de felicidad que me contagio y la lleve a un pequeño callejón donde nadie nos vio, ahí la hice mía dándole algunas caricias en su perfecta espalda y robándole varios besos apasionados… no malinterpreten, eso fue en el buen sentido de la palabra…_

_Ya pasaba de la una y media cuando llegamos a aquella casa inmobiliaria, una vez ahí entramos y pasamos a una amplia oficina, un hombre de unos 35 años nos atendió, lleva puesto un traje, se ve bastante formal, nos ve pero lo más raro es que nunca me vio mal ¿quizás no me reconoció, quizás no le desagrade, a lo mejor reconoció a mi Hime y por ello no dijo nada, pero sea cual sea la razón me sentí cómodo?..._

_-Buenas tarde jóvenes… -saludo muy cordialmente ambos respondimos el gesto- ¿en qué puedo ayudarles? –pregunto de la misma manera simpática-_

_-Queremos una casa, ¿nos podría ayudar? –Pregunto mi Hime-_

_-Claro, solo díganme sus exigencias y con gusto busco una en el sistema –nos dijo a ambos-_

_-Bueno, queremos una casa de tamaño mediano, especialmente apartada de la aldea, -él nos miraba y anotaba lo que yo decía en una hoja de papel- que contenga unas tres o cuatro habitaciones que contenga un jardín o un patío, y…-_

_-Bueno creo que están de suerte, -nos dijo y busco en su ordenador- bien tengo una parecida, déjeme les digo, ¿les parece?-_

_-Por supuesto –comento mi Hina al vendedor- ¿señor?-_

_-Perdón, discúlpenme mis modales, su servidor Shinkoso Namura ¿y con quien tengo el gusto?-_

_-Hyuuga Hinata –nos presentó mi Hime- y mi prometido Uzumaki Naruto-_

_-Valla, no sabría que se casarían, mis sinceras felicitaciones –me percate que lo dijo de corazón, tal parece que aún hay gente de buen corazón en la aldea- ¡Parecen que están de suerte!-_

_-Shinkoso-san –Hina le llamo la atención- le pido discreción acerca de nuestra relación, -él nos miró fijamente- no deseamos que se sepa, preferimos ser reservados, ¿nos entiende cierto?-_

_-Por su puesto señorita Hyuuga, comprendo que deseen mantener su relación con discreción, sus motivos tendrán y no me inmiscuiré en ellos-_

_-Gracias, -conteste- me callo bien, así que les diré que algunas personas no les agrado mucho que digamos por ello mantenemos reservada nuestra relación por los comentarios que podrían decir, preferimos la privacidad… -y este asintió-_

_-Me alegra ver a una pareja de jóvenes que deseen casarse y les interese su apariencia, por ello y por una promoción les conseguí una buena casa en las afueras de la ciudad con un descuento del 15% ¿les parece?-_

_-Si nos interesa, ¿le molesta decirnos sus características? –Sin duda Hinata es muy buena en esto-_

_-Es como la que me pudieron, está al lado oeste de la aldea, no se ha vendido dado que se encuentra muy apartada y no es del agrado a los habitantes tanta lejanía –ambos nos miramos y sonreímos, por lo cual esbozo una sonrisa el vendedor y continuo- posee cuatro habitaciones espaciosas, cada uno con un baño interno y la alcoba principal es la más grande…_

_-Muy interesante, -dijimos al mismo tiempo-_

_-Posee una espaciosa sala, la cocina es bastante grande, el patio es de un tamaño suficiente además de que tiene un pequeño dojo.- se detuvo y pregunto- ¿Les parece?-_

_-Nos encanta, ahora ¿Cuál es el precio? –Pregunto mi Hina-_

_-Bueno como me cayeron bien, -hiso unas cuentas con su calculadora- con su descuento les saldrían en unos 20 millones de ryu -Hina le vio algo caro-_

_-Parece buen precioso –Hina se volteo y me hablo despacio: Naru… ¿no está algo caro, digo, con lo que tengo y lo de tu departamento no nos alcanza, tendríamos que pedirle a mi padre y ya sabes que él quiere cerca del barrio Hyuuga-_

_-No te preocupes tengo la solución, déjamelo a mí –y ella me agarro con más fuerza mi mano izquierda en señal de apoyo-_

_-¿y bien que dicen, hacemos trato? –Pregunto el vendedor-_

_-Bien, creo que así será… -mire de reojo a Hinata y ella me dijo que sí con su mirada- ¿Puede tomar como parte del pago un departamento de unos 10x10 metros cuadrados en esta zona –le indique la ubicación transitada de la aldea, sin duda el Saindaime me obsequio un departamento bien posicionado-_

_-Sí que tienen suerte –nos dijo- ando buscando un lugar bien ubicado y el suyo parece cubrir el 25% del precio –hizo otros cálculos más y no dijo- con el deducible del traspaso solo pagarían 15 millones de Ryu –_

_-Excelente –dije y Hina sonrió, después de todos ya podríamos vivir juntos y empezar una nueva vida juntos…-_

_-Ahora solo falta ver el lugar y firmamos, ¿le parece? –Dijo la siempre hermosa y bella de mi Amor Hinata-_

_-Por supuesto señorita Hyuuga, joven Uzumaki, vamos –nos dijo y le seguimos._

_Afuera de la casa de bienes raíces el vendedor paro una carruaje y nos subirnos viajamos como media hora y platicábamos de diversas cosas, sin duda es muy amigable aquel señor. Una vez llegados bajamos y entramos a la hermosa mansión, sin duda es más hermosa que en las fotos, la recorrimos toda y luego felices regresamos al despacho. Nos regresamos en el misma carruaje y una vez ahí, firme un una carta compra-venta con la cual la casa de bienes raíces aceptaba como parte del pago mi departamento, y sin más le hago un cheque por 15 millones de Ryu. Firme los documentos necesarios y al cabo de una media hora en el que el vendedor mando a un empleado suyo para confirmar el traspaso de fondos de mi cuenta a la de la empresa de bienes raíces nos entregó el jugo de llaves de cada habitación de la casa, las escrituras y un par de regalos extras, además de que nos invitó a comer con él, pero como le surgió un incidente nos dio una reservación para cuando quisiéramos para 6 personas en un buen lugar. Después de todo tuvo una buena venta ¿o no?_

_Sin más salimos de aquel lugar alegremente y mi Hina me regalo un dulce, corto, delicioso no, más bien exquisito beso. Se encuentra más radiante y feliz que nunca._

_-Vamos a comer Hina ¿sí? –le pregunte después de todo ya daban las 3:28 de la tarde-_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Sin más los jóvenes dan un salto por el susto que les proporciono el Ninja de copia, Hatake Kakashi.

-Oh, hola Naruto, Hinata –dijo con un tono picaron- ¿Qué hacéis por aquí ambos?-

Ambos giraron en 180 grados para quedar de frente con Kakashi y mostrarse algo tenso.

-¿Qué pasa interrumpo algo? –jugaban con ellos el peli-gris-

-He hola Kakashi-sensei –dijo un sonrojado rubio-

-Etto… hola… Kakashi-sensei –respondió una mortificada Hinata-

-Qué bueno es verte de nuevo Naruto…

-Lo mismo digo…-

-Ha díganme que hacían tan juntitos… -dijo con más malicia- y tan cariñosos…. –el ambiente se puso aún más tenso- ¿acaso saléis juntos?-

-He, eh... –Titubeo el rubio y la Hyuuga se sonrojo, dado que pocos conocen su relación y Kakashi no para con sus miradas pervertidas-

-No se molesten… -ambos se relajaron un poco- pero me alegra encontrarte Naruto, Lady Tsunade quiere que te haga una prueba para ver tu progreso y…-

-Sensei le molesta si dejamos la prueba para otro día –pregunto el rubio-

-Me temo que no Naruto, es necesario y…-

En ese momento el rubio saco inmediatamente un pergamino color rojo, con los bordes en color verde, lo extendió ante la mirada atónita de los presente. Lo coloco en el suelo y junto chakra en sus manos y golpeo con la palma el pergamino para aparecer una pequeña cortina de humo blanco, del cual salieron varios libros, lo levanto y checo varios teniendo la mirada fija de Kakashi y una curiosa de su prometida.

Busco uno hasta que lo encontró, saco una ligera sonrisa al maquilar tal plan y sin más…

-He… Kakashi-sensei ágamos un trato, le parece… -pregunto el rubio a su maestro pervertido-

-¿A si cuál? –pregunto igual de curioso-

-Mire –le muestra un libro con una cubierta roja y con varias letras, lo cual asombra mucho al viejo- si le doy este libro autografiado por Jiraiya-sensei en edición especial y no publicada del nuevo tomo Icha Icha Paradise ¿dejaría para otro día la evaluación?-

El rubio rápidamente jalo así sí aquel libro antes de que las rápidas manos de su maestro se posicionaran sobre él. Después de todo no siempre obtienes una joya como esa.

-¿he qué es eso Naru? –Uniéndose al fin la hermosa Hinata-

Le susurra al oído lo cual causa que se sonrojara por lo escuchado.

-¿Entonces acepta Kakashi-san? –Pregunto la siempre hermosa Hinata-

-Solo si me contestan esta pregunta –ambos se miraron a los ojos pensando cual sería la respuesta asintiendo con la cabeza y tomándose de las manos- ¿Son pareja, y si es así desde cuándo?-

-Así es sensei mi Hina es mi novia y prometida –ganándose una cara de sorpresa inminente en el ninja copia y un sonrojo notorio en su novia-

-En serio –ambos asistieron – Wuau –fue lo único que dijo-

-Kakashi-san así es Naru es mi novio desde hace como tres años y….-

-Le pido discreción sensei-

-No se preocupen muchachos no diré nada "Creo que pediré un consejo yo sin novia y este mocoso ya se va a casar" –suspiro-

-Está bien Naruto –tomándole el hombro dándole así sus felicitaciones-

El ninja copia se aleja un par de metros y luego voltea y dice en voz alta.

-A por cierto vi tu combate, de hecho me daba flojera pelear así que te pensaba de todas formas aprobarte… pero gracias por el regalo y la información –Desapareciendo en una nueve de humo-

-Maldito aprovechado –dijo el rubio-

-No te preocupes Naru –percatándose que se encuentran solos otra vez en aquel hermoso parque para así darle un par de caricias y unos besos.

Ambos jóvenes se quedan consintiéndose con su melosidad mostrando mucha felicidad.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Notas: **Como fanfiction no permite usar más de dos renglones he colocado este -/-/-/-/-/-/-/- como espacio intercalado. ¿Comprenden no?. Simplemente porque los renglones los utilizo para separar las escenas.

-"**Ryu**" es la moneda que anteriormente se usó en el antiguo japon, es de oro y tiene bastante valor, adamas de que utilizan esta moneda en la serie y manga.

-"**Dango**" son dulces típicos de japon, siendo bolitas rellenas y cubiertas de caramelo, no se bien de que están elaboradas pero para mayor referencia son las mismas que Anko come siempre.

-"**Las sandalias ninjas de mujer**" asi les puse a las que usa Hinata en Shippuden, ven son distito a las demás, y no se me ocurrio mejor idea para referirme a ellas.

**-Por un comentario en otra web, ya no colocare los comentario de autor en medio de la historia, ahora si deseo referirme hacia algo le colocaré un * como referencia la termino del mismo dado que los libros hacen lo mismo para algo que es "importante o poco común" para el lector.**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Ademas espero que no se hayan molestado por la demora, de hecho se me olvido, je, je, ojala y dejen más comentarios y dos renglones {-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-} son para separar una escena y un renglón para dar espacio entre narrativa y los POV´S los cuales están centrados y en cursiva.

Sin más nos vemos, y para el sábado el 5 cap, je, je y con ese emparejo con la de otras webs.


End file.
